Enemy of My Enemy
by AdariasWrath23
Summary: Orochimaru’s new plan: Use Sakura Haruno for his next body…kill Sasuke and transplant the Uchiha’s eyes into his new body. Then, with precise chakra control and sharingan he would be unstoppable.SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Enemy of my Enemy**

**Summary** : Orochimaru's new plan: Use Sakura Haruno for his next body…kill Sasuke and transplant the Uchiha's eyes into his new body. Then, with precise chakra control and sharingan he would be unstoppable.

Disclaimer: All hail AdariasWrath who does not, not matter what, own Naruto

**Author's note**: Okay, most of you are avid followers of mine, so you know how I write and how I update. HOWEVER, my updates may not be daily as they usually are. They will be prompt and timely, so be patient. For those new readers…I stick as close to the manga story line as possible.

Enjoy the latest addition to my archives!

**Prologue: Orochimaru**

_This takes place post manga chapter 339. Team 7 and team 10 have returned, successful, from that mission._

His long, snake-like tongue ran along the thin line of his upper lip. Things had not gone as planned. Only three short months were left before the need for a new body would become unbearable. His eyes flicked over to the perspiring form of the Uchiha genius. Sasuke was ready—of that, there was no doubt.

But now the snake sannin was not so sure that he, himself, was ready.

Sasuke's sharingan ability still called to him. He still craved the ability to copy innumerable jutsus. However, even with that cursed power, he would not be able to perform EVERY justsu like he originally thought.

The idea had first surfaced during the battle with his former teammate, Tsunade. He had been on the receiving end of her insane strength…and he had been on the losing end of the fight. If his arms had been healed at that time then perhaps he would have fared a little better. But that was something he could not be sure of.

Now, word had come to him of Tsunade's apprentice. He had seen her a while ago, but had been too focused on the kyuubi to pay any attention to her. But the rumors told that she possessed the same precise chakra control his old teammate did. Because of this, Tsunade had been able to teach her the strength technique.

Orochimaru watched Sasuke's exertions. The youth possessed the ability to copy jutsus. But he did not possess the chakra control to perform the advanced healing and strength jutsus. Even combined with the snake sannin's powers, they would still come up lacking.

A sly smile spread across Orochimaru's pale face. He would still use the Uchiha—just not how he originally planned. There was a new body he was interested in now.

He would find Haruno Sakura, use her as his next vessel, and then use her medical abilities to remove Sasuke's eyes and transplant them into his own head. Then, with her chakra control and the sharingan, he would be unstoppable.

A chill caught Sasuke and he lowered his kunai. He glanced over at his sensei, slightly unnerved by the look on the other man's face. Whatever Orochimaru was thinking about, it had him extremely pleased. The Uchiha wiped the droplets of sweat from his forehead, and continued with his speed training.

He couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I always make the first entry short! Until next time…muwahahaha  
Reviews are always loved.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Who owns Naruto? Oh…well…not me.

**Chapter One: Targeting Sakura**

Kabuto slipped through the dark streets of Konoha, undetected by the night shinobi. In reality, it was easy enough to sneak into the powerful village. A hood, a mask, a strategically placed straw hat; any disguise would have seen him safely through. This night, he chose the cloak and mask of an ANBU. The outfit had granted him passage before, and he was partial to the feeling of power he gained from the costume.

Once in the shadows of the ramen stand, he waited patiently until he heard the words he knew would come.

"Alright! I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sakura waved goodbye to Sai and Naruto. "If you see Kakashi, tell him he owes me for that food." It was just like her former sensei to vanish before the bill was settled.

The other members of team seven answered her farewell in kind, unworried about her as she walked home. It was still only late afternoon, even though it was dark. The early sunset and cooler temperatures signaled the upcoming change of seasons.

Sakura had walked home alone a thousand times before.

She sensed the presence behind her as the figure stepped forth from the shadows. His ANBU garb put her at ease, even though he tailed her through the streets toward her home. As they rounded a corner into a secluded area, Sakura's defenses went up.

She stopped as the steps behind her quickened. "What do you want?" she asked. "Why are you following me?"

"Haruno-san," the quiet voice whispered. "It is of the utmost importance that you come with me. I have direct orders from the Hokage."

"Tsunade-sama sent you? I just left the palace an hour ago."

"Something urgent has come up. She sent me to find you."

Sakura stared at the masked shinobi. His request seemed simple enough. But there was something that made her uneasy. She had spoken with Tsunade-sama before leaving the Hokage's office. Nothing about the sannin's manner had indicated she had any other plans for her apprentice. It was possible that something major had happened, but why would Tsunade only send for Sakura and not for her entire team?

However, despite all this, something about the ANBU seemed familiar…something about his voice. She was certain she had met him before. "Alright," she said. "Let's go. The sooner we get there, the sooner I can get home."

Behind the mask, Kabuto smiled. He followed the pink-haired medic through the streets long enough to put her at ease. They were almost at the palace before he wrapped an arm around her and tapped a pressure point on the side of her neck. Instantly, she crumpled to the ground. He gathered her up in his arms, and carefully snuck back into the dark recesses of the village alleys. He would not leave via rooftop. There was too much of a chance he would be seen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke froze as he saw Orochimaru step out from one of Kabuto's experimenting rooms. The sannin closed the door behind him and locked it securely. IT was something Sasuke had never seen him do before.

Aware that he was being watched, Orochimaru bowed to the Uchiha. "Forgive me, Sasuke. I did not know you were there." An eerie smile touched his lips. "You are up early this morning."

"Hn. Sleeping isn't training."

"Indeed, it is not. But you need your rest. It wouldn't do to have you wear yourself out."

Sasuke frowned and stared at his mentor. He hated Orochimaru, but he hated him more when he made reference to any kind of concern for his well-being. He inclined his head to the door. "Another experiment?"

"Ah, yes." Orochimaru smiled. "This one Kabuto wants to keep well guarded. This particular one he wants to keep from prying eyes"

The hidden meaning was not lost on the Uchiha. So they didn't want him seeing what was in the room. He couldn't have cared less. He had never asked to see any of Kabuto's sick projects. The very fact that Orochimaru mentioned it was secret meant that it was Sasuke, specifically, they wanted to keep out of the room.

It angered him immensely.

"I can't be bothered with things like that. You can keep you twisted experiments for all I care."

Orochimaru simply bowed and let Sasuke stomp past him. The less interested the Uchiha was in the locked room the better. It would be very difficult to explain the pink haired young woman's presence. Difficult…but not impossible. It was simply easier to avoid that conversation.

A ways down the hall, Sasuke clenched his jaw. Whatever was in that room most likely had to do with the impending body transfer he and Orochimaru had looming over their heads. There was no need to be so secretive about it. He would have preferred knowing what was going to happen as opposed to going in blind.

Whatever. He didn't really care one way or another. In three months, he would be strong enough to face his destiny.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Cold…so cold…_

Sakura opened her eyes, confused by the grey-cast walls that greeted her sleepy gaze. She sat up, then fell back down as a thunderous headache ripped through her head.

The pain will go away eventually.

Her eyes went wide as she saw Kabuto across the room.

He set down the instrument he had been cleaning and smiled at her. "Don't worry, Sakura-san. You're unharmed. That is, in thanks, mostly due to the fact that you fell for my little farce."

The discarded ANBU mask and robe made her eyes narrow in anger. "I never thought you were that foolish. But as Orochimaru's lackey, I should have guessed! All of Konoha will be looking for me."

He nodded. "That may be. But it doesn't matter, does it? No one, not even you, knows where we are. They could look for you for years and never find you." He smiled. "Just as you looked for Sasuke and never found him."

"Sasuke? Where is he!?! What have you done to him!?!"

"Relax, Sakura-san. You and Sasuke will be together soon." He chuckled at his own joke. "In more ways than you realize."

She fell silent as Kabuto continued. "Of course, we still have about three months before that happens. In the mean time," he held up a curved tool, "you and I are going to learn a lot about one another."

Sakura's emerald eyes went wide. "If you come near me, I'll kill you. I won't let you touch me."

He pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Oh, I don't think so. You may have posed a threat at one point in time. But now that I've disabled your chakra flow, you're no more dangerous than that spider over in the corner."

_My chakra?_ Sakura could still feel its presence in her body. She attempted to flood its power into her hands. When nothing happened, she stared at her fingers in shock.

"Didn't believe me, eh?" He stepped closer to her. "I expected that. To be fair, I'll explain what we're going to do. Orochimaru wants to make sure that your super strength is not a physical trait. If it is something we can replicate, then you're time with us will be much shorter. However, if it is something that can not be duplicated, as I expect it is, than your fate will be sealed." Holding up the blade he let the light reflect off it. "But we do have to be sure."

Sakura forced herself to stand, backing into a corner. "I may not have my strength, but I'm not going to lie down and let you experiment on me."

"You know, I was hoping that during your stay with me, you would be able to remain unshackled. But I see now that won't be the case." He sighed. "I don't suppose if I promise it won't hurt that you'll back down?"

Her defiant gaze told him her answer.

"Very well. I didn't want to have to do this the hard way." Blue chakra appeared in his hands. "Try not to scream too loud."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke lay on his thin mattress, staring up at the ceiling.

He never expected honesty out of Orochimaru or Kabuto, but something was going on. During his training session, the medic had entered the chamber out of breath and disheveled. Fresh blood was on his clothing. When he had spoken to Orochimaru, the snake sannin shook his head, clearly displeased.

And now, as the Uchiha lay in his own room, he could hear the distinct sounds of screaming through the walls.

The room he thought was empty definitely was not. So who was inside? And why didn't anyone want him to find out who it was?

It was a female voice. He could hear no crying, no whimpering. But every so often, he would hear a crash or the clang of metal followed by a piercing scream.

He couldn't sleep.

And that made him even angrier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura pulled against the bonds that held her against the wall. It was no use. With no chakra, she was unable to free herself. She was also unable to heal herself.

Kabuto was aware of this, so any injury he inflicted on her, he healed afterward. He did not do it to be kind—he did it to keep her conscious.

"So it's jutsu based then?" Orochimaru studied the Konoha girl. "You're sure?"

Kabuto nodded. "Yes. Her physical makeup is unremarkable."

"Good. Try not to damage her too much." His leering gaze made Sakura want to vomit. "We must think to her future health."

"Do not worry, Orochimaru-sama. I'll be sure nothing I do is permanent."

As they left her alone in the room, Sakura slumped against her bonds and cried silently to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Coming soon: Chapter Two : Curiosity Killed the Cat**


	3. Chapter 3

…My name contains no Ms or Ks, so no, I do not own Naruto…

**Chapter 2: Curiosity Killed the Cat**

Tsunade stared out the window of her palace office. It had been three days since her apprentice vanished. Konoha's finest had been well aware of Kabuto's infiltration into the city. On Tsunade's orders, they had left him alone. He had gotten what he wanted, and they let him leave without a fight. Now, as she tuned out Naruto's ranting, she knew the consequences had caught up to her. But she couldn't tell them—not yet.

"Why didn't anyone stop him!?!" The blond raged around the office. "I can't believe that he just walked out of town with her!"

"Naruto…" Kakashi shook his head. "Let the Hokage finish what she was saying."

The sannin's fierce, brown-eyed stare turned back to the remainder of team seven. "We can't be sure why no one detected him," she lied. "But we will mount a search team as soon as possible."

"As soon as possible!?! What about right now?" Naruto's hands went to his hips. "Who knows what that freak is going to do to her!"

"Naruto," Sai broke into the conversation. "Calm down. You are forgetting something."

Tsunade nodded. "He's right. You're missing a very important fact."

"Yeah? What could that possible be!?!"

A look passed between Kakashi, Yamato, Sai and Tsunade. "Wherever Sakura is…Sasuke is there too."

The Kyuubi youth's expression softened. They were right. And even though Sasuke had changed, deep down inside, Naruto knew he would never harm Sakura.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke glanced over to the hallway as Kabuto walked by. Orochimaru's subordinate held a bloodied shirt in his hands. As he passed by the Uchiha's room, he tucked the garment securely under the crook of his arm. Sasuke pretended not to notice.

He waited long enough for Kabuto to return. When he heard the tell-tale sound of a nearby door shutting, he left his own living area and ventured down the dark corridor.

Sasuke rarely traveled to this area of the hidden lair. It was mostly for servants and simple maintenance. There was a large kitchen, and next to the kitchen was a large boiler room. It was where all the blood-filled rags from Kabuto's hobby ended up. If Sasuke was lucky, the cloth would be next to the furnace. If he was unlucky, it may have already been tossed inside.

Luck was with him that day. He located the pale cloth and picked it up carefully. There was nothing note worthy about it. It was an ordinary women's cover garment, generally worn over a pair of pants or shorts. But even though there were no distinguishable characteristics, something about it tugged at his memory.

He turned it over in his hands. What was so familiar about it? It smelled of blood and sweat. For the life of him, he could not figure out why it ensnared him so.

Against his better judgment, he wadded it up and tucked it in the fold of his shirt. He would study it later. There were more pieces of the puzzle he had yet to gather.

After he returned to his room, he hid the evidence beneath his mattress.

"Sasuke-kun?" a voice called from the doorway. "Everything alright?"

He turned to face Orochimaru. "Fine."

"Has Kabuto been in with your lunch?"

"No."

"I see." The sannin's expression darkened. "He's been busy lately. I'll remind him of his more menial duties."

"Don't bother. I'm not hungry."

If you want to continue training at the level youre at, youll need to keep taking the drugs weve been using to enhance your food. Your bodys natural growth isnt fast enough. I thought we had agreed on this already.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine. Whatever." He sat down on his bed as Orochimaru left. He felt better after he ate their mixtures anyhow. They cleared his mind, enabling him to focus. The need for food would also give him an excuse to question Kabuto.

After a while, he heard the soft footsteps of the medic.

"Sasuke-kun, I brought lunch. Orochimaru-sama said you were hungry."

_Figures. He would twist something as simple as that around._ "Hn."

"Is there anything else?" Kabuto asked.

"No. I just expected my food sooner."

"Sorry." The medic smirked. "I've been preoccupied."

"I know. I heard the screaming." He watched Kabuto's face closely for any reaction. It was minimal, but the smile on the young man's face faltered slightly.

"Oh? Well, it's not the first time you've heard screaming, I'm sure."

"It just sounds different. Whatever you're doing must be different."

For a moment they stared at one another. Sasuke was prying for information, attempting to do so discreetly. Kabuto was protecting his knowledge, unsure if the Uchiha was being too curious for his own good. Neither one spoke right away.

After a moment, Kabuto smiled. If Sasuke wanted a mystery, he would give him one. "No, not different really. Just the test subject is unique. I've never had someone so…stubborn. You might say it's rather _annoying._"

Sasuke heard the inflection on that last word, and felt another memory fight to unbury itself from the shelves in his mind. He couldn't quite grasp it, however, and it fled back into the darkness of his subconscious.

He ate his food in silence, and eventually all thoughts of Orochimaru's secrets vanished, dulled by the haze brought on by Kabuto's drug cocktail.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura shuddered as the fellow healer entered the room again. She glared at him, letting him know without words that he had not broken her spirit.

"Are you hungry at all, Sakura-san?" Kabuto held out a tray of food. "It might make you feel better."

She turned her face away from the food. She had been studying the bottles of multi-colored pills that lined the walls during his absence. Though unsure of their uses, she had no doubt that he would try to slip her something eventually.

"You really should eat. I don't want to have to force you."

Sakura didn't want that either. She gingerly picked up a piece of fruit. It would be hard to hide a pill in a wedge of orange. Warily, she ate it. All the while, Kabuto stared at her.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?" he asked her.

Again, she refused to answer him. Silence was the only defense she had left.

Well…that was not entirely true. Despite Kabuto's constant monitoring of her, he had neglected to check on his chakra-disabling handiwork. Sakura wasn't sure if it was because he underestimated her or if it was because he simply forgot. But either way, it was a dire mistake.

No one knew her body like Sakura did. And no one had the kind of medical talent she did. It hadnt taken her long to find the points within her arms and legs that were blocked. The areas were severely damaged, but not unfixable. For whatever reason, she was sure Kabuto had made it that way so he could repair it later. The thought sent a chill down her spine.

Today may not be the day, but soon she would have the pressure points healed. When that moment came, she would relish in the look on her captors' faces.

For now, she would just have to endure.

"Sakura-san, I was thinking that today we would play a little game."

She stared at the ceiling, silent.

"You let me do something I want to do, and I'll tell you anything you want to know about Sasuke." As he said this, he held up an instrument Sakura had never seen before. A large needle was attached to a long hollow tube. The tube fed into a thick glass container. It resembled a bloodletting device. But…he had her interest.

"Sound reasonable?" he asked.

She stared at him a moment longer. Nothing he could do to her now would be any worse than what had already happened. However, she couldn't help but feel like it was a trap. _But I could ask whatever I wanted about Sasuke._ The information she gained might allow her to rescue Sasuke when she finally broke free.

Reluctantly, she nodded.

A smile lit up Kabuto's face. "Excellent! Things are so much easier when you're agreeable. First, I'll explain. This little thing here is a chakra extractor. I'll place the needle in one of the chakra lines of your body. Then, the pump here will kick on and I'll extract however much I need. I'll then use your chakra to fuel one of my many lifeless bodies that are in storage."

Sakura remembered Kabuto and Orochimaru's abilities to reanimate corpses. It didn't surprise her that they had developed other methods of achieving that goal.

She did her best to hold still as the needle was inserted in the upper aspect of her arm.

"Alright, very good. Now you may ask me a question."

Her voice was only a whisper as she asked, "How long does Sasuke-kun have before Orochimaru is ready for the body transfer?"

"Oh, slightly less than three months." He turned the pump on.

"Will Orochimaru really help kill Itachi?"

The medic shook his head. "That question does not pertain to Sasuke-kun." He turned the knob up slightly higher.

Sakura could feel the warmth of her chakra leaving her. It was an unsettling feeling. She swallowed, concerned about the pain that had clouded her senses. Doesdoes Sasuke-kun ever talk about us?

Kabuto smiled, more to himself than to her. "No." He was not required to elaborate on the truth of that answer. If she realized that the majority of his memories of Konoha were suppressed, it might give her another reason to keep fighting him. It was best to let her think Sasuke had no attachment to his friends from the beginning.

As the small jar filled up, Sakura found herself feeling tired. It was not the same feeling that came from using chakra. Having it drained from the body was completely alien. It was almost as if her system did not acknowledge the fact that the chakra was missing. If she hadn't used it…then where had it gone? Because of this, she could tell that her body was not making more to replace what was lost.

From the look on her face, Kabuto knew what she was thinking. "Ah, so you've noticed. And your thoughts are correct. Eventually, your system will slowly begin to make more. However, until then, you're just going to sleep."

As her eyes began to close, Sakura heard Kabuto say, "And don't worry, I'll be sure to fix whatever I do before you wake up."

_Damn._ Sakura thought before the darkness of slumber claimed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke's hand gripped the locked handle. It was late, very late, and he was sure that both Kabuto and Orochimaru were asleep. Not that it really mattered to him. He knew that neither of them could or would attempt to stop him. In fact, he wasn't sure just why he had waited until dark to try the door.

He wasn't sure _why_ he was doing it at all.

In the back of his mind, he wondered if it had something to do with the strange silence that had been in the lair for the last four days. The lack of screaming had him more curious than when the noise of it kept him awake. If the experiment was dead, the door wouldn't still be locked.

He sent a shock of lightning into the lock, shattering it completely.

The door swung open, revealing nothing but impenetrable darkness. Summoning a small ball of chidori, Sasuke used the blue light to illuminate the space before him. In his shock, he stood there for a moment, staring at the limp body that hung from the ceiling.

No…at the _bodies_ that hung from the ceiling.

His shock instantly turned to anger. What was going on?

Four figures hung in the otherwise empty room. _Four akatsuki figures._ The lifeless forms of Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan, and…

…Itachi.

_Body doubles?_ Sasuke's sharingan flared. _What the hell is going on here?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming soon: Chapter 3: **Tsunade's Bargain**

Author's note: Thanks to all of you who left reviews! And a familia booyah to my faithful followers. ( if you don't watch Mad Money with Jim Cramer, then the concept of a familia booyah will be lost on you) But trust me, it's a good thing!


	4. Chapter 4

...I'm running out of ways to say 'I don't own Naruto'. I don't…own Naruto…

**Chapter 3 : Tsunade's Bargain**

"We appreciate your cooperation in this matter, Hokage-sama." The figure opposite Tsunade smiled. "You really should visit more often. We grow tired of Jiraiya snooping around. This is so much more forward."

The blond sannin folded her arms across her chest. "I am glad I have no other reasons to interact with you. This is by no means a friendly visit."

"Yes, it is rather awkward, isn't it? I mean, you _did_ organize shinobi units for the sole purpose of our annihilation."

"You are collecting tailed-beasts; killing innocent people. I cannot, in good conscious, sanction that. Your lust for power will eventually be your end. Just look what it did to those two you sent after bounties…"

The man frowned. "A minor set back. There are always others to replace them. However, we do intend to kill Orochimaru in order to take back what is ours. Now that we know what he is up to, it will make it easier for us to plan our final attack."

"See to it that…"

Yes, yes. He waved his hand in dismissal. Haruno Sakura will remain unharmed. Our only interest is in the ring.

Tsunade's brown eyes narrowed. "I've put a lot of faith in the fact that you will deal with Orochimaru. I've even put someone close to me in the direct line of danger. When all is said and done, if she and Sasuke Uchiha are not returned safely, you will have me to answer to."

He bowed as she stood and exited the room. He had no interest in either of the Konoha shinobi. The fact that Orochimaru wanted them both was concerning, but as far as Akatsuki's calculations were correct, they still had time to carry out their plans.

Tsunade had been surprisingly accommodating. When they had approached her with the request to allow Kabuto to enter into the village in order to see what he was after, she was reluctant. But as soon as they made it clear their intentions were the snake sannin's death, her mind changed.

Now, by tailing Kabuto, they knew Orochimaru's plans had changed. The time frame was similar, but still something had changed. This change offered Akatsuki the chance they needed to end the Akatsuki deserter's life. After the body transfer, when he was the weakest, was when they would strike.

And if that meant the death of Sakura Haruno, then so be it. Tsunade did not concern the Leader. She was merely a pawn in his game.

"Go to Orochimaru's lair and see what you can find out. I will contact you for a report in three days."

Two figures stepped out from the corner shadows. Itachi and Kisame bowed. "Yes, leader."

With a puff of smoke, they were gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things couldn't have taken a more pleasing turn for Itachi. From the beginning, he had his own ulterior motives for joining Akatsuki. He had driven Sasuke from childhood toward the ultimate goal of obtaining the mangekyo sharingan. He thought that by making Sasuke hate him, he would force his hand and facilitate the murder of whoever had become the younger Uchiha's best friend. He thought it was the only way for the third form of the mangekyo sharingan to appear.

But Orochimaru's plans for Sakura Haruno presented a new, exciting opportunity.

Once Orochimaru took over Sakura's body, he would kill Sasuke in order to take his eyes. This would mean, in a round-about way, that Sakura had killed Sasuke—who was undoubtedly one of her best friends. Thus, she would gain the mangekyo he had been waiting for.

It would be easy enough for Itachi to then invade Orochimaru/Sakura's mind and crush Oroachimaru's presence. If any part of the girl remained, he would over power her as well. Then, he would have complete control over a willing ally instead of a powerful younger brother who despised him.

The idea had merit.

Up until this point, Itachi had assumed that once Orochimaru took Sasuke's body that he would kill Kabuto, who he had probably kept around solely for that purpose. The snake sannin most likely thought that would gain him the mangekyo, when, in fact, it would not. Kabuto was not Sasuke's best friend. It had to be the original owner of the body's best friend.

Orochimaru had unwittingly stumbled onto the missing part of his ultimate jutsu puzzle. He wanted Sakura's chakra ability…but had no idea he needed her for the ultimate form of the sharingan.

Itachi had no intentions of letting the sannin figure that out. He would have to overpower his mind before he discovered how to use the sharingan.

It would be no easy task.

It also meant that he could not allow the Leader to kill Orochimaru after the body transfer.

The oldest Uchiha had a lot of planning ahead of him.

But, in the end, he was sure it would all work out to his advantage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A steady wave of cool air brought Sakura back to the waking world. Her eye lids fluttered open, allowing the new surroundings to make their first appearance.

They had moved her.

The thought of being carried or touched at all without her knowledge made her cringe. At least the welcoming feeling of her chakra was present. Her body had recovered fully since she had fallen asleep.

Completely recovered.

With a smile, she felt the barriers in her limbs vanish as she sent her chakra throughout her body. With a small cry of triumph, she broke her bonds. Rubbing her tender wrists, she studied the new area around her.

This room was much larger than they tiny cell she had been in previously. It was well lit. A central medical table, surrounded by instrument drawers, was the most prominent fixture in the room. Its polished surface reflected the bright light from above.

The only problem she could think past was the fact that she had no idea if she was underground or not. In a normal building, she would have been able to smash her way to freedom. However, if this was an underground lair, she ran the risk of bringing thousands of pounds of earth down on her if she broke through a wall.

That left using the doors.

It wouldn't be hard to break through them, but if she met any resistance, she would be easily cornered. The tactical decisions she made were the result of harsh survival training under Tsunade. The sannin taught her to survive and evade. And that was exactly what she planned to do.

_But I'm not leaving without Sasuke. _She'd found herself closer to him than she ever thought possible. She couldn't leave without trying to take him with her.

But that decision in itself provided a dilemma. To fight her way to freedom was one thing, but she would have to be stealthier if it involved searching the rooms within the close quarters.

_Well, first things first._ She had to get through the exit. That much was a given. After that, she would figure it out as she went.

Grasping the handle, she yanked the wooden planking toward her. It ripped off the hinges and clattered to the ground beside her.

But instead of freedom, she was met with a small area enclosed by metal bars. On the opposite side, Kabuto sat at a modest desk. His head turned to face her as she emerged.

"Sakura-san," he acknowledged her. "I see I was right about your healing abilities. To undo my chakra blocking is a feat worthy of Tsunade herself."

"You…you _knew?_"

He nodded. "Yes, as most of the others things we have done, it was all an experiment. I was testing your ability to regenerate. I was not disappointed." He pointed to the metal bars. "You will not be able to break through those. You're welcome to try, though."

At a loss for words, Sakura stood in the doorway, defeated. Had they anticipated every option she had for escape? If so, her chances of survival had just been halved.

"We had to move you, of course. This is the only room in this lair that has …precautions such as these metal bars. That and the fact that Sasuke-kun has become increasingly interested in why I have been so inattentive."

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered.

The other medic nodded. "Yes. He does not know you are with us. Orochimaru-sama and I think it would be unproductive."

This interested Sakura. Something about Kabuto made him very willing to give up information. She recalled that he willingly gave out facts about Orochimaru to Konoha before. If she were correct, he had even healed her once for no apparent reason. This, coupled with the fact that he had just volunteered knowledge to her, made her question his loyalty.

She had no illusions of him helping her, but she might be able to get word to Sasuke.

Immediately after that thought, Sakura chided herself. It was foolish to think Sasuke would want to help her, or that he would even care that she were a prisoner. Hadn't he tried to stab her not too long ago? That wasn't the Sasuke-kun she knew. She just couldn't count on him anymore.

But still…maybe she could use Kabuto's strange personality quirk to her advantage.

"Why would it be unproductive?" she asked. "It's not like he has any attachment to us any more."

"You're right. But that doesn't mean that he couldn't suddenly change his mind. If dear Sasuke-kun sprouts a conscious, it could make things difficult."

"You're wrong about him, you know. He may seem cold and uncaring, but he has a good heart. That's not something you can change."

_No, but you can certainly cover it up with the right dugs._ Kabuto kept this thought to himself. Instead, he said, "Perhaps you are the one who was wrong about him. Nothing I have seen of Sasuke-kun has led me to believe that he cares about anything other than himself."

Sakura almost smiled. "Yes, he is selfish. But we all are from time to time. True friends can look past that."

He studied her pretty face over the top rim of his glasses. He could tell just by the light in her eyes that she believed what she said without the slightest doubt. He almost felt bad for her—almost. If he truly wanted to break her spirit, he would have told her that no amount of drugs, not even the amount in Sasuke's system, could inhibit a strong bond of friendship or love. The fact that Sasuke did not remember, or even tried to remember, his former friends proved that his feelings were less significant than Sakura's or Naruto's.

But Kabuto did not mention this to her. He didn't want to break her spirit. That spirit was what he was counting on to see him through till the end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru was prepared for the angry look on his student's face. He had known since early in the morning that Sasuke had discovered the inanimate copies of the Akatsuki.

As he stared at the blazing sharingan, he smiled calmly. "You must have many questions, Sasuke-kun. But let me assure you, they are not the bodies of the real Akatsuki."

"I know that," Sasuke snapped. "I am not a fool."

"Kabuto created them for informational purposes only. We can use them from time to time to spy on Akatsuki."

"And the reason you didn't want me to see them?"

The snake sannin shrugged. "I simply thought it would be less stressful if you didn't see the somewhat lifeless form of Itachi. Even though it is not your real brother, I thought perhaps you would do better without the shock of that…surprise."

Sasuke stared at his master. He didn't believe a word the man said. Too much had been going on lately. There were too many secrets. Sasuke hadn't seen Kabuto in days, and when he did it was only briefly when the medic and Orochimaru talked quietly with each other.

He had a hard time believing the body doubles were being used for spying. Especially the double of Itachi. Anyone with the ability would be able to tell that was not the real Uchiha. And if Itachi himself ever saw it…his sharingan would see right through it.

And what did any of that have to do with the bloody clothes and screaming he had heard?

Sasuke turned and walked away before Orochimaru had a chance to speak again. He was angry with all the lies, and couldn't help but feel that they centered on him.

Aside from the strange suspicions, the dreams he had been having of late bothered him as well. They were dreams of the days spent with team seven. Just the thought of his former team called the mind the last day he had seen them.

The memory was foggy, just like most of them were. But he remembered the anger he felt on that day. The anger—and the hurt.

Naruto and the others he had expected to attack him. He felt no quilt when he shocked them with his current of chidori. But when Sakura looked at him with hostility, he almost felt betrayed. Perhaps he had taken it for granted that she would forever hold him in the highest esteem.

And he was not sure if it was that fall from grace of the fact that she rushed at him that made him react as he had. He would have stabbed her. It wouldn't have been a lethal attack, but he still would have done it. In some twisted way, it would have made him feel better.

It would have made him feel like the traitor Sakura saw him as. It would have made it okay for her to hate him.

He remembered the rage he felt after the confrontation. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Why did they have to force their affections on him?

And why couldn't he just forget them?

Irritated, Sasuke continued on through the labyrinth of hallways. He needed to speak with Kabuto. The medic was easier to manipulate that Orochimaru.

Sasuke had a fairly good idea where the grey-haired man was. He had never ventured into the medical section of the lair before, but there was a first time for everything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming soon: **Chapter 4: Eureka!**

**Author's note:** This was perhaps the hardest chapter to write. I wanted to make sure I conveyed Tsunade/Akatsuki/Itachi's plans in an understandable way. If anyone is uncertain about it, let me know and I will do my best to clarify in the next chapter.

Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

…Naruto, a rose by any other name would smell as sweet but would still be unowned by me…

**Author's Note: Some clarification.**

Okay, yes, I believe it is unlikely that Tsunade would put Sakura in harm's way like that. However, it is not an impossibility. In one manga chapter she says "I should go pay them a visit" in regards to Akatsuki…making the reader believe she knows where they are for one reason or another. So, that's where my thought process stemmed from.

Also…

I do stick to the theory that Sasuke is on some kind of medication. Sakura herself mentions it post manga chapter 306 when she is in the hospital with Kakashi.

And lastly…

As far as a deeper speculation for the sharingan is concerned—I won't get into the Japanese mythology behind all the theories that are out there. I will simply say that all the clues point to the fact that there is something else going on with Itachi. However, in this story, I will explore a different theory than the one I wrote about previously.

Please feel free to ask me to explain my thoughts at any time. I do try to keep this as close to the manga as I can, so I implore you to speak your minds.

Thank you.

**Chapter 4: Eureka!**

"I must admit, now that you're free again, things will become more difficult," Kabuto said as he circled around Sakura. "You should know by now that I won't hurt you."

"Just because you heal what you do doesn't make it alright," Sakura sneered.

He shrugged. "You see it one way, I see it another."

She continued to circle away from him.

"Perhaps we could make this into another game? I really don't feel like chasing you around, Sakura-san."

"No more games, Kabuto. There is nothing you can offer me."

"What about our previous deal?" he asked. "There is still much to learn about Sasuke-kun."

For as smart as Kabuto was, he had fallen into her trap. "You said yourself Sasuke-kun has forgotten his friends; that he cares only about himself." She watched Kabuto's movements carefully, prepared if he were to move suddenly. "As far as I'm concerned, you've answered all my questions."

"I may have been hasty in my descriptions. No one care truly know what goes on in the young Uchiha's mind. He is not the most open person in the world."

"It doesn't matter, Kabuto. My mind is made up. I'll just take Sasuke-kun home by force."

The grey-haired man chuckled. "Sakura-san, when will you realize that Sasuke-kun doesn't want to go back to Konoha? He believes his destiny lies with the death of Itachi."

"Naruto and I will help him. That's what friends do for one another," she said.

"He doesn't want help. He wants to do it on his own."

"On his own? How is letting Orochimaru take over his body doing anything 'on his own'?"

"Part of Sasuke-kun will still remain after the transfer jutsu. He will still be able to relish his victory."

As much as Sakura had trapped Kabuto with words, he had trapped her by slowly pushing her where he wanted her within the room. She had no where left to move to. If he was going to try and overpower her, this was the place he wanted her.

As she watched him smile, Sakura curled her fingers into fists. She had no where left to go, but she was going to make sure he left his fair share of blood on the floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke wasn't sure what to make of the loud racket coming from Kabuto's personal quarters. It sounded as if a wild animal was on the loose. As he neared the collection of rooms, the sounds stopped.

His face impassive, he pushed open the heavy wooden door.

The sight that greeted his searching eyes was more confusing than the one from the previous night.

"Sakura?"

The young medic was pinned to the floor. One of her arms hung limp at her side. A trail of blood flowed from her nose, and one of her legs was bent unnaturally. Above her, Kabuto appeared to be just as badly injured. One of his eyes bulged, bloody and oozing, from its socket. A shard of glass from one of his lenses could be seen in the tender flesh. More than one bone poked through the fabric of his clothes.

Both medics appeared to be trying to heal themselves. They stared in surprise as Sasuke walked into the room.

Kabuto, however, was faster off the mark than Sakura. "Ah, Sasuke-kun," he said, out of breath. "I was just practicing with this reanimated body. Your former teammate provides me with a nice challenge from time to time."

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura gurgled through a mouth full of blood. "Sasuke-kun, help me, please."

With a quick motion, Kabuto tapped her neck and ruptured her voice box. He smiled at Sasuke. "Sorry, was there something you wanted?" He waited patiently while the Uchiha stood there studying him. It was moments like this that Kabuto was grateful Sasuke had been absent from Konoha for the last few years. If he had been up to date, he would have known about Sakura's new abilities. He also would have known that they were not something Kabuto would be able to replicate within a lab setting.

Sasuke's expression remained blank. "Why would you bother fighting with Sakura?" he asked.

"Well, when I last saw her, she had developed many medical skills. I have been able to duplicate some of them. Even I need to practice from time to time, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura turned her head, her green eyes silently beseeching her former teammate. With her one good arm, she tried to reach out to him.

Sasuke's gaze however, only passed over her briefly.

She fought to heal her voice box before he turned and left.

"I need to speak to you." Sasuke said. "I need you to explain the reasoning behind the Akatsuki bodies you have created."

"Oh? You found those, did you?" In reality, Kabuto had known about Sasuke's discovery. He played dumb to strengthen the lie that Sakura was the same type of creation.

"When you have the time." Sasuke turned to leave, sparing one more glance at the battered pink-haired body. Though he remained calm on the outside, inwardly, something surprised him. _Are those tears?_ He looked away from the misted-over emerald eyes. _Do reanimated bodies cry?_

With that thought in his mind, he turned and headed back to his own chamber.

Kabuto sighed with relief as the Uchiha left. Sasuke had never visited him like that before. The young man was growing restless and inquisitive. Both those things spelled disaster in the long run.

He smiled down at Sakura, aware that he only had a short amount of time to shackle her back up before she healed herself again. It was a shame, but he was going to have to keep her low on chakra until Orochimaru needed her. She was far too bothersome at full strength.

"Well, that could have gone much worse," he said. "And you even got to see your precious Sasuke-kun."

Even though she was able to speak, Sakura remained silent. Sasuke had barely acknowledged her. He didn't seem bothered by the image of her battered body. Even if he thought it wasn't really her, she would have expected him to do…something…anything.

But he didn't care.

Maybe…

…he had never cared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke couldn't get past the image of green, tear-filled eyes.

He had no reason to doubt Kabuto. He had seen the doubles the medic created of Akatsuki. There was no reason to believe the Sakura he saw wasn't a double as well. And it was more than reasonable to believe that Kabuto needed someone of the same profession to spar against.

But the tears he had not expected.

Reanimated bodies had no feelings. They had no thoughts; no emotions. He _knew_ they didn't cry.

But Sakura? What in the world would she be doing in Orochimaru's lair? Had she come after him by herself?

He found it hard to believe that after three years she would suddenly attempt such a thing on her own.

And if she hadn't come on her own, then why was she there? What use could they possibly have for her?

Sasuke knew Tsunade had taken his former teammate under her wing. Perhaps it was possible Kabuto wanted to learn some of the sannin's techniques.

A strange feeling stirred within him. Something he hadn't felt in the last three years. He couldn't even remember the name of the emotion.

If that had truly been Sakura…

He had only seen her badly beaten once before. And he had almost killed the person responsible for it. That incident had been minor compared to what she looked like moments ago.

The Uchiha's jaw clenched.

He stood, and headed back to Kabuto's room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You didn't really think you could sneak away, did you?"

Naruto ignored Kakashi's comment.

The former ANBU member strode quietly behind him through the forest that bordered Konoha. "Naruto, were you going after her alone?"

"I have to take care of Sakura-chan. If granny Tsunade won't send someone after her, then I'll go myself."

"You know Sai, Yamato and I won't let you do that."

"You can't stop me." The youth turned to glare at his former sensei.

Kakashi held up his hands in an offering of peace. "I wasn't suggesting it. I'm just saying we wouldn't let you go alone."

As if on cue, two other forms dropped down in front of them. Sai and Yamato nodded in greeting.

For a moment, Naruto wasn't sure what to say. He knew it wasn't just concern for his own welfare that had brought them. Each one of the members of team seven had thought about going after Sakura. The only natural conclusion was for them to go after her together.

"You know this is against the Hokage's orders," Yamato said sullenly.

"Sometimes orders have to be broken." Naruto looked at Kakashi. "Teammates and friends are more important."

The masked shinobi nodded. Out of them all, he knew the importance of teammates. He would never again make the mistakes he once had. Sakura's abduction had hit far too close to home for comfort. Sometimes, in his mind, her face was obscured with the image of another medic he had lost many, many years ago.

They traveled in silence until Sai quietly asked, "Do you think Sakura-chan is alive?"

The other three stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"I just think it's unlikely that she survived both Orochimaru and Sasuke," he concluded.

"Sasuke would never hurt Sakura!" Naruto's face flushed red. "Never! He told me once he never wanted to see an important friend die in front of him! He told me I had to save Sakura-chan _no matter what_! At that moment, I knew that he…"

"But he attacked her not all that long ago, Naruto." Sai did his best to act sympathetic, but he was only voicing the facts. "We might all have died that day if Orochimaru hadn't stopped him."

"Feelings just don't disappear," the kyuubi youth grumbled. "You don't know Sasuke like I do."

"He tried to kill you too. I don't know how you can ignore…"

"HE WOULD NEVER HURT HER!"

They all stared at Naruto, shocked by his outburst.

Sai wisely chose to remain silent.

"Does anyone even know where we are headed?" Kakashi asked casually.

"We're heading to Sound. For now, that's as good a place as any to start."

That was a fact no one could argue with.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Coming soon: Chapter 5: Plans Revealed**

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know… a shorter chapter than usual. The next ones will be longer. I had to end it here or else I would have had to keep on going for another 6 pages. I just don't have that in me tonight.


	6. The Real Chapter 6

…I do not own Naruto…

**Author's note:** For those of you who didn't get the memo: I have been very, very, very sick the last few days. I have not even been able to sit up, let alone write. Thank you for your patience. Enjoy the update.

**_Chapter 6:_** **In Order to Gain Something, You must be Willing to Give Something Up**

Sasuke stepped back into the shadows of the hallway. A mixture of luck and timing brought him to Kabuto's chambers just as the medic stepped out. The grey-haired man pushed his glasses further up his nose and turned to lock the door behind him. Whistling, he strode off in the opposite direction from where the Uchiha stood.

He wasn't sure why they bothered with locks within the lair. The metal mechanisms were easy enough for almost any shinobi to break through. The only people they would keep out would be the servants.

But then again, maybe it wasn't that he wanted to keep anyone out. Maybe Kabuto wanted to keep someone _in._

The room was darker than when he had been in it earlier. However, the small amount of light that was present was more than enough for Sasuke to see around the room. His eyes instantly went to the prone body strapped to a table in the center of the room.

_Hmmm. No movement. Maybe it was a clone after all. _

But he had to be sure.

Tentatively, he stepped up to the still form.

She looked just as he remembered her from that day not so long ago. He had seen her there, standing with his replacement, and he couldn't help but say her name. Afterward, he wasn't sure just why he had done it.

He reached out and placed his fingertips against her throat. A steady heartbeat answered his question.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

He looked down to see glazed emerald eyes squinting up at him. _A body double might have enough knowledge to call me Sasuke-kun. _That was no indication of the truth.

Silent, he stared down at her.

Unsure of what was going on, Sakura pulled against the straps that held her down. It was no use—Kabuto had drained a large amount of her chakra after securing her to the metal table. He barely left her enough to keep her conscious.

Overwhelmingly tired, Sakura closed her eyes. "Please, Sasuke-kun. Please. We have to get out of here. Please, help me before he comes back."

It sounded like Sakura. It looked like Sakura. But Sasuke was unable to tell if it _was_ Sakura. There was such a low amount of chakra within her; it could have been the amount any one of ten clones would have. There had to be a way to be sure.

"Sakura, I want you to tell me something." His tone was cool, appraising. "Tell me who it was that…" He paused as the memory suddenly fogged over. After a moment, he recovered it. "Tell me who it was that saved you from Gaara."

Because she had been unconscious at the end of the fight, Sakura had assumed it was Sasuke who had saved her. Later, back in Konoha, he told her it had been Naruto. Only the real Sakura would know that.

"You did…"

He felt anger flare up in him. So this wasn't Sakura after all.

"…you did…tell me that Naruto… he saved me."

Instantly, the sharingan faded away. _My God. Sakura, what are you doing here?_

Face impassive, he unbuckled her bonds and lifted her from the cold table. Without a word, he carried her from the room. By the time he reached his own chambers, his sharingan was back. He was angry, but what was worse, he wasn't completely sure why.

Placing a sleeping Sakura on the bed, he sat down on the floor. _What are you doing, Sasuke? What do you think Kabuto is going to do? Just let you walk in like that and take her from him? There will be serious repercussions for this. Maybe you should just put her back._

But as he listened to the deep, even breathing of his former teammate, he knew that wasn't an option. For whatever reason, a part of him still wanted to protect Sakura. Even though he thought he had rid himself of all those emotional burdens brought on by friendship. Even though he had fought to sever _her_ feelings for him. In that fact, he wasn't sure if he succeeded or not. Surely attacking her and almost killing team seven must have crushed any feelings she may have had toward him. That had been his intention, anyway.

Annoyed, Sasuke glanced up at Sakura. He tugged the blanket up over her as she shivered slightly.

He turned his attention away, closing his eyes. He would have to mentally prepare for when the telltale knock sounded at his door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kabuto knew instantly, before he even reached his door, that something was wrong. And when he saw the shattered lock, he knew that the area inside would be empty. He also knew, however, by the fact that the lock was broken on the outside, that someone had let Sakura out.

This was bad. Very bad. The medic had a good idea of who had entered into his room. Sakura was far too weak to leave on her own, he had seen to that. So someone had entered, removed her bonds, and carried her away. All this without anyone raising an alarm.

_Sasuke-kun, you should have known better._ Kabuto smiled. Orochimaru was not going to be happy.

At least he was fairly certain of where dear Sakura-chan was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The simple joy of a warm blanket was so foreign to Sakura that her eyes snapped open. She clutched the brown cloth to her, irrationally afraid that at any moment it might be snatched from her. She attempted to push herself up onto her elbows, but her body rebelled against her. The best she could manage was to roll over onto her side.

"You are too weak for that," Sasuke commented from his spot on the floor.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Yes, Sakura."

"What's going on?"

"Maybe that's something you should tell me," his voice held a harsh edge. "I thought I made it clear that I wanted nothing to do with you or Konoha."

Years ago, she would have burst into a fit of tears. Sasuke expected this—he was comfortable with that reaction. That was the Sakura he knew. He did not expect her to say, "You did make it clear." Her own voice was cold, forceful. "I don't think you could have made it any clearer. But I just don't care. And just so you know, I'm not here because I wanted to come here."

His stony gaze met her resolute green eyes. For a long moment, they stared at each other. Sasuke wasn't sure what to do. Had she changed so much? "Then why are you here?" he asked.

"I don't know. Kabuto took me from Konoha." Her voice grew softer. "He's been…studying me ever since. Orochimaru makes him heal me. He says he wants me 'healthy for the future'.

A red flag went up in Sasuke's mind. "What?" His eyes narrowed. "He said that?"

She nodded.

"He hasn't said anything else?"

"No. I rarely see him. I only see Kabuto."

Sasuke had to look away from her downcast expression. He knew what twisted things the Sound medic was capable of. They were things he wouldn't let himself think about. It was enough that he had given her a small amount of freedom. They would be there soon to take her back.

And he was fairly certain that he would give her over.

There was no reason why he shouldn't.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura shifted on the bed again. "Are you going to help me get out of here?"

"Go to sleep, Sakura."

He heard her sigh. With a frown, he tried to figure out where all his indecision was coming from.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The knock at the door was not a surprise to Sasuke.

The echoing sound made Sakura's eyes go wide. She tried to meet the Uchiha's gaze, but he would not look at her.

As if it were the most normal thing in the world, he stood and opened the door. The displeased faces of Orochimaru and Kabuto greeted him.

"Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru crooned. "Do you want to explain why you interrupted Kabuto's valuable research?"

Sasuke was not fooled. Behind his sensei's lilting words was a tightly restrained cord of fury. He had really pushed the limit this time.

"Perhaps you want to tell me what you were doing?" The Uchiha's eyes narrowed. "This is the real Sakura Haruno."

"The explanation is simple." Kabuto shook his head in irritation. "The time for your body transfer is almost at hand. With only my medical abilities, the jutsu will place your body in a weakened, pain-filled state. With the combined powers of two medics, especially one of Sakura-san's caliber, the transition will go much smoother."

"And how do you explain the experiments?"

The snake sannin shrugged. "She is here with us. We saw no reason to waste the opportunity to learn."

Shaking, Sakura propped herself up against the wall. Her heart pounded within her chest, and she felt her body break out in a cool sweat.

The three men within the chamber ignored her.

Sasuke was not convinced. He had uncovered too many lies of late. "I don't want you using her like that."

A look passed between Kabuto and Orochimaru. The sannin smiled. "Since when do you care about such things, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. You can take her back. I just wanted to talk with her."

"What!?!" was the shocked whisper that escaped the pink-haired medic's lips. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura, if we need you here for the body transfer, then you will remain here." Again, the reaction he thought she would give him never appeared. Instead, the shock in her eyes vanished, replaced by what he could only consider to be anger.

She went silent and stared straight ahead. She was foolish to think the Uchiha would help her. He had never done anything to truly help her. Not long ago she realized that Sasuke's actions were for himself. Any time he had saved her was only to prove himself to himself or Kakashi. Whatever reason he had for saving her, it had been for his own devices.

As much as that realization had hurt her, she found strength in it. Now she was certain that the only person she could rely on was herself.

Kabuto walked over and hauled her up by her arm. She did not resist as he dragged her toward the door.

"Sakura, I'll check in on you," Sasuke said calmly.

"Don't bother, Sasuke-_kun.­_ You already know they'll keep me alive since they need me. Let me be tortured. Let me be weak. I don't want you to see me again after this. Give me that at least."

As the door shut behind them, Sasuke wasn't sure just what had happened. Hadn't he told Sakura he would check on her? So why was she so angry at him? Didn't she want to make sure he survived through Orochimaru's jutsu?

He couldn't get her shocked expression from his mind. He thought she would be happy that he needed her.

_Need her? To help Orochimaru take over your body? What then? Will you kill her? Will you drag her into your fight with Itachi? _

That was part of the reason he hadn't accepted her offer to leave with him those three years ago. He couldn't be bothered with worrying about her.

But he _was_ worried about her.

_Damn it._ Sasuke picked up his brown blanket. _What did I just do?_

One of the sannin's phrases echoed within his mind. _"Sometimes you have to give up something in order to gain something."_

This time, Sasuke had a better grasp of the meaning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From their station outside the clearing, Itachi and Kisame had noticed no activity around the outside of Orochimaru's lair. No one had entered or exited for days.

"Hey, Itachi." Kisame walked over to the sharingan user. "We're going to have company in a few days."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Your kyuubi is on his way here as we speak. Has his normal group in tow as well."

A small smile touched Itachi's lips. "This might prove useful."

The blue man shook his head. "You aren't thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

"Hmm. It might be likely."

"Do you think the Konoha brats will go for it?"

Itachi shrugged. "You know what they say, Kisame. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Coming soon: Chapter 7: Alliances**


	7. Chapter 7

...I do not own Naruto…and I have run out of creative ways to say that…

**Chapter 7: Alliances**

"I'm impressed, Sakura-san," Kabuto said as he removed the needle from her arm. "I think you really made an impression on Sasuke-kun. He's been much moodier these last few days."

Sakura ignored him. The one thing she had learned about Kabuto was that he fed off of her verbal retaliations. As long as she remained quiet, she was assured that he would eventually get tired of harassing her.

"You know," he continued, "you've been such a good sport this last month. I'm inclined to repay you for your patience."

She tensed, prepared for another of his twisted games.

"You misunderstand me," the grey haired shinobi spread his arms. "I only wish to offer you a deal. You see, I'm not here just to serve Orochimaru. Surely you realize by now that I have my own motives."

Her feigned disinterest amused him. He knew he had her attention.

"So here's the plan, Sakura-san. You agree to help me and I'll agree to tell you why you're really here."

"Help you?"

"Yes. But before I tell you what you need to know, I want your word as a ninja that you will help me."

It was a loaded offer. He could ask anything of her with an oath like that and he knew it. But at that moment, Sakura didn't feel like she had much left to lose. Why shouldn't she try to find out as much as she could? Perhaps the knowledge would help her down the road. Reluctantly she said, "You have my word, Kabuto."

"Excellent!" He smiled, pleased with himself. "As you know, I have been in the service of Orochimaru-sama for a while now. Before that, I'm not sure you are aware of this, I was recruited by Akatsuki. One Akatsuki in particular—Sasori."

"Akatsuki?"

He nodded. "They hypnotized me; sent me to spy on Orochimaru-sama. Thankfully, I was freed from the puppet master's control by my new master. And I have since adopted Orochimaru-sama's marvelous way of thinking."

At the mention of Sasori's name, Sakura held her breath. Did this have something to do with their battle?

"Anyway, Orochimaru-sama and I have an arrangement. He allows me to study him, much as I've studied you, in exchange for my medical abilities and my loyalty. You see, he really is quite fascinating. His quest to be master of all jutsus makes him a unique test subject. I have yet to uncover the roots of most of his abilities."

"What are you getting at?" Sakura felt a chill run through her. Something wasn't right. To oversee Sasuke's body transfer was not the only reason she was there. Kabuto's overly long explanation gave away that much.

"Alright, to be fair, I'll let you in on a little secret. The plans have recently changed. Sasuke is no longer going to be Orochimaru-sama's new body."

The pink-haired medic felt a wave of relief wash through her. _Thank God. Sasuke is saved! _That was all she could have asked for.

At the look of liberation on Sakura's face, Kabuto chuckled softly. "You, Sakura. You will be the sannin's next host. Then, we will transplant Sasuke's sharingan into your head. You will become the ultimate shinobi."

"What!?!" Sakura's mouth fell open in disbelief. "You can't be serious. I'll never agree to that!"

"Oh no. No, no. I want something else entirely." He watched her pale visage. "See, my ultimate goal is not unlike Orochimaru-sama's. I, too, want to possess all the knowledge I can. I also wish to be immortal. But I believe my immortality can be found through all my research. I know human physiology inside and out. I have already cultivated the ability to regenerate cells. However, I lack the ability—or rather the chakra—to do this on a large scale. Large enough to keep me youthful. It is similar to Tsunade's false agelessness. I, however, will be able to regenerate my cells, not just slow their aging."

Her emerald eyes stared at him. She still wasn't sure just where he was going with this. Was it her chakra he wanted?

"So this is my offer, Sakura-san. When the time comes, I will prevent the body transfer. You and Sasuke will be free from Orochimaru-sama. But," he leaned in closer to her, "you will agree to stay with me. You will be _my_ assistant. Just as I have been Orochimaru's these last few years. To repay the debt of your and Sasuke's freedom, you will aid me with the mass cell regeneration I need. You will essentially be the power that will keep me immortal."

Sakura swallowed. "Stay with you? You want me to help you find immortality?"

"Need I remind you that you already agreed to this? You gave me your word as a ninja. It won't be so bad. Unlike Orochimaru-sama, I have no need for wars or domination. Our workings will be harmless. Well…yours will be. I will still continue with my studies."

"But why?" She shook her head. "Why would you betray the man you say you think so highly of?"

Kabuto shrugged. "I have learned everything I can from Orochimaru-sama. We have done many things together, he and I. But I no longer have a need for him. Do not mistake our partnership for a friendship."

"And me? What will happen when I grow too old to be of use to you? Then what will become of your immortality?"

"Ah, that's the beauty of it, Sakura-_chan_. I will teach you the technique as well. With our combined abilities, we will be able to keep each other alive."

A ball of disgust settled in her stomach. Her and Kabuto…forever? A more twisted thought had never entered her mind. She calmed her breathing before she responded to him. "Why me? Why not another medic? There are many talented shinobi in that field."

"But you are the best. You have surpassed the abilities of me and Tsunade at your age. You will grow to be the finest medical ninja alive. No one else will do."

She stared at him, unbelieving of what he had asked of her. The images of what she endured at his hands over the last month played through her mind. And he wanted her _help_?

But worse, it was already a moot point. She had agreed. At least Sasuke would be spared and Orochimaru would be defeated. She would have to remind herself of the benefits. Helping her friends was her way of the shinobi…no matter what the cost.

"Don't worry." The other medic interrupted her thoughts. "I expect nothing other than your medical abilities. And for now, I hope you understand that I'll have to keep you low on chakra. As much as I trust you'll honor our little bargain, I can't risk something interrupting the transfer plans. Everything must go as planned. An escape attempt would be unseemly."

Sakura smirked. He would force her into loyalty to him and never trust her. He was wise not to. Any chance she had to leave she would take. But as of that moment, her deal with her sadistic captor was the best chance she and Sasuke had.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rock ceiling had many patterns. Sasuke studied every one during the hours he lay awake in his bed. More frequently over the last few days, he found himself awake. His mind was a storm of memories and images. Things he hadn't thought of in three years played in a continuous pattern within his mind.

Worst of all were the feelings he was suddenly plagued by.

Worry. Anxiety. Anger…well, he always felt anger.

Guilt.

The guilt was hardest. It hadn't hit him until the memories appeared. Memories of the time spent with his former team.

It was strange. He watched the images as if impartial to them. One by one they ran through his head. They were what had brought on the guilt.

He had never felt it before, but then again, he had never had a reason to.

But as he watched his life flick by behind his eyes, he suddenly realized just how much Sakura had done for him. As a young boy, he had thought he was always saving her. But that wasn't the case. There had been many time she was there for him. Even in small ways. Even if it was just catching him from a minor fall.

How easily he had forgotten all those.

She had saved him almost as often as he had saved her.

And then, when she needed him the most, he had thrown her to the wolves.

_Damn it._ Sasuke sighed. _Have I always been this selfish?_

Time was running out. In just over a month it would be time for him to go to the next level in the quest for revenge. Nothing would stop him, not when he was this close. But something had been nagging at Sasuke. With all the training, he almost felt stronger than Orochimaru. What if he could defeat his brother without the snake sannin's aid? Would Orochimaru even tell him if that were the case?

No. Sasuke knew he wouldn't. The sharingan was too valuable to the sannin. He wouldn't ever let Sasuke go without a fight.

_And if I can defeat Itachi on my own, then Sakura will have suffered for nothing. _He clenched his jaw. _She's already suffering for nothing. No matter how I look at it._

For the first time since the offer from Sound, Sasuke found himself at an impasse. He had two choices.

He could go through with his deal and hope that Orochimaru would honor his agreement to go after Itachi.

Or he could put that faith in his own acquired abilities, rescue Sakura, defeat Orochimaru, and then go after Itachi.

The patterns on the ceiling began to blend together as the Uchiha concentrated on deciding his next move.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade motioned for Jiraiya to enter her office.

The Toad Sage knew why he was there. He could tell by the angry look in his friend's brown eyes that something beyond Sakura's disappearance was bothering her. He also had a fairly good idea of what that 'something' was.

"So they went after her, eh?" He smiled at the blond. "Come on, Tsunade. You had to have known they would."

"Naruto I expected. However I did not expect three other, highly respected shinobi to take off with him!"

"You really didn't? I was surprised the whole village didn't go, myself."

Her icy glare bore into him. "They went against an order."

"And what kind of order was that? I can't believe that you didn't send them out first thing. It's not like you. Sakura was like your own daughter." He sat down on the corner of her desk. "So why don't you tell me what's really going on, eh?"

Jiraiya's words rang painfully true to the Hokage. Sakura had been like a daughter to her. And for the sake of the greater good, she had allowed her to be used as bait. It was a shame she would never be rid of. Her expression somber, Tsunade shook her head. "I made a deal, Jiraiya. A deal to ensure the safety of Konoha."

"Eh? Tsunade…what did you do?"

"I was approached a while ago by Akatsuki. They were after Orochimaru, and had discovered that he had an interest within Konoha. In exchange for whatever it was he wanted in the city, Akatsuki would be the ones to hunt him down and kill him. As it was explained to me, they would do so before the body transfer with Sasuke could be completed. It seemed like an easy enough deal." She covered her face with her hands. "I didn't know what it was Kabuto was after when he entered the city. If I had known…"

The other sannin stared at her thoughtfully. "You did what you thought was best for Konoha. No one can fault you for that. But I think you're over reacting about Naruto. If anyone can bring her back, it's him."

"No, Jiraiya, you don't understand. Part of the bargain was no interference from Konoha. If Akatsuki find them…then the deal is off. As of right now, they have promised Sakura and Sasuke's safe return. Naruto and team seven don't know about my deal. If they encounter any Akatsuki, they'll try to attack. That will be a disaster on many levels."

"Well, looks like you've got yourself quite a mess."

She scowled at him. "I don't need your verification of that."

"So what is it you suggest we do?"

"What else is there to do?" The healer sighed. "We're going to have to go after them ourselves."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi watched as the familiar form of Naruto came into view. The boy was a boy no longer. He had grown into a young man.

He wasn't an easy target any more either.

But perhaps with his new plan, Itachi would be able to obtain control of Orochimaru's new body as well as harness the Kyuubi.

It was worth a shot.

The oldest Uchiha glanced over at Kisame. The blue man grinned, nodding.

Without a second thought, they hopped down into the clearing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Coming soon: The best laid Plans**

**Author's note:** Oooo… not the alliance you thought would be in this chapter was it? I know there's a lot of merging plans within this story. If anyone is unclear as to who's doing what, let me know and I'll summarize it for you.

And thanks to all your well-wishing, I'm feeling much better!


	8. Chapter 8

…even though I have been MIA for a few days…I still do not own Naruto…

**Chapter 8**

Naruto and the rest of team seven stopped instantly as they stepped from the cool cover of the forest canopy and into the open area of a clearing. Each shinobi could clearly sense they were not the only ones in the vicinity. After a moment, two figures could be seen approaching from the opposite end of the field.

As Kakashi uncovered his sharingan, Naruto realized just who was walking toward them.

"Akatsuki?" Yamato glanced over at the silver-haired jonin. "Think we walked into some kind of trap?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I don't think so, but something's definitely up. They aren't even trying to mask their chakras."

"We can't waste time with them," Naruto said quietly. "Sai, do you think you can draw up a diversion?"

"I can keep them busy for a few moments." The former ROOT member took out a parchment. "But it won't gain us much against shinobi of their level."

"Wait." Kakashi held out a hand to stop Sai. "They've stopped."

The Akatsuki stopped just far enough away that their features were not easily distinguishable. However, eerily blue skin and red eyes were more than enough to tell team seven just who they were.

"Hatake Kakashi," Kisame hollered out to them. "So nice of you to join us in Sound today!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow but remain silent.

"And Uzumaki Naruto. We haven't seen you in a while." The blue face smiled to reveal rows of sharp, serrated teeth. "What brings the Konoha war band out this way?"

"Sai, get ready with that scroll. We need to distract them before we get trapped in a genjutsu," Yamato whispered to the group. "We're not here for them right now. Finding Sakura is our main goal, remember that."

As Sai went to unravel his jutsu, Itachi's voice sounded out through the clearing. "Perhaps you are searching for one Haruno Sakura."

The declaration stopped Sai's movement, and made the breath catch in Naruto's throat. _Could it be? Does Akatsuki have Sakura now? Or…are they here for a reason similar to ours?_

The shocked looks told Itachi that that was exactly what they were doing. The sharingan user smiled. _So Tsunade didn't tell them about her little deal? This would be enough to nullify any agreement she and the leader had. We specifically said no interference. _ He smiled slightly. Whether under orders or of their own accord, the Konoha shinobi in front of him had unwittingly placed Sakura in more harm than she had been in before. Now, if they refused to go along with Itachi's plan, he wouldn't hesitate to use their actions as the reason for a break of contract.

Not that the leader intended to spare Sasuke or Sakura anyway.

"What do you know about Sakura-chan!?!" Naruto's eyes narrowed, his body tensed for battle. "Tell us where she is!"

Kisame chuckled. "Of course, little man. We'd be happy to show you. But we have a favor to ask first."

"It's unwise to trust them," Sai mumbled. "Even if they do know her whereabouts, there is no reason why we cannot locate it on our own."

Their blonde companion shook his head. "We might not get there in time. I know it's risky, but if they know anything that can help us, it might be worth it to hear them out."

Everyone looked over to Kakashi. The former ANBU member frowned slightly but nodded. "Naruto has a point. I don't like it either, but let's at least listen to what they have to say."

"I'm glad you see things my way," Itachi said, he and his partner suddenly close enough to reach out and touch. "We have a mutual interest at the moment—the death of Orochimaru."

"Why are Akatsuki after the snake sannin?" Naruto asked.

"He has something we need back. Something he took with him when he left our organization."

Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest. "And that has what to do with Sakura?"

"Seems ol'Orochimaru wants her for his next body instead of Sasuke." Kisame smiled at them. "Something about her is more appealing."

"Of course," Kakashi whispered. "He can learn jutsus with the sharingan, but without chakra control of Tsunade's or Sakura's caliber, he can't perform _every_ jutsu. But that would men he would still need the sharingan to…"

Itachi nodded. "Yes. He still intends to utilize Sasuke's talents. Just in a different way now."

"What? What do you mean?"

Yamato placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "He means that Orochimaru will use Sakura's medical abilities to transplant Sasuke's eyes into her body. Just as Kakashi can use his transplanted sharingan, so too could Orochimaru."

"What! That's just twisted!" The kyuubi youth looked disgusted. "That sick bastard won't get away with that! I won't let him take either of my friends away from me!"

"That is why I offer you a deal, Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi calmly studied him. "We need to wait until the moment when Orochimaru is about to perform the transfer jutsu. At that time, he will be too weak to fight us. We'll kill him and take what we are after, and you can gather up Sakura and my brother. Your help would be most useful when it comes to infiltrating the lair."

Naruto couldn't help but shudder at Itachi's use of the word 'brother'. It reminded the young man too much of just what he was getting himself into.

"And that's it?" Kakashi was skeptical. "That's all you want—our help getting in?"

"Of course not. I think showing you the lair itself is worth far more than just your help. It is safe to say you would never be able to locate it without our help. And even if you managed, it would take you far too much time. No, your help is not the only thing we want."

Silence settled between them. What Akatsuki were really after didn't need to be voiced.

Naruto straightened his back and took a deep breath. "When all this is over, you want me to go with you."

The two Akatsuki looked at one another.

"Fine." Naruto ignored the gasps and outraged cries from his team members. "When this is all over, I'll go with you willingly."

"Naruto!" Kakashi grabbed his arm. "Do you have any idea what you're saying? What a foolish thing you're agreeing to? You can't honestly think we'll let you just walk off with them!"

"It's my decision." The blonde's expression was resolute. "We'll deal with it when the times comes."

"He's right, Kakashi. In the end, it is his decision." Itachi bowed. "So do we have a deal?"

Naruto nodded.

Itachi's small smiled was missed by everyone except the infamous copy-nin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke pushed open the door to Kabuto's chamber. It was unlocked, and the medical shinobi was no where to be seen. However, the one person he was looking for was inside, her back to him, sitting on a thin mat behind a row of bars.

"Sakura," Sasuke said softly. He waited for her to respond. Instead of jumping up at the sound of his voice, she only shifted slightly as she leaned against the wall.

"What do you want now?" Her tone was cool. "I assure you, I'm well enough. Thanks for checking."

For a moment, Sasuke wasn't sure what to say. He deserved her sarcasm, even though it hardly bothered him. Even if she was trying, Sakura could never accomplish cruelty. But still, her words conveyed her own pain.

"Sakura, do you want to go back to Konoha?"

She offered him the same silence she offered Kabuto.

"Well? Is that what you want?"

"That's not much of a question. Of course I want to go home. Why even bother asking me that?"

"I had to make sure." The Uchiha touched the cold bars that separated them. "If you didn't want to leave, I wouldn't attempt freeing you."

She turned around to look at him. In the dim light, he could still clearly see the brilliance of her green eyes. "You'd let me go?"

He nodded. "If that's what you want."

"What would possess me to stay here? I've endured enough to last a lifetime."

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. How could he put into words that he hoped she would want to stay because of _him_? He couldn't even admit those feelings to himself yet.

"It won't be easy. I'll have to plan for a few days." He studied her face. "But I'll figure out how to get you away before Orochimaru and I go through with our deal."

"Wait." Her eyes narrowed. "You don't mean that you're going to stay here? Why wouldn't you come with me?"

Instantly, his expression hardened. "I still have a job to do, Sakura. It is my purpose, and I will see it through till the end."

She confused him by turning away again.

"I see," she said. "I thought you needed my medical abilities for the jutsu?"

"I'm willing to risk it. I'm not sure what will happen to you after…if you were to stay."

Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Then maybe we should just find out."

"What?"

"I said, maybe we should just find out what will happen."

"Sakura, you said you wanted to go home." Sasuke was slightly irritated. She was so close to safety. Why was she about to throw it all away?

"Sasuke, no matter what you might think of me, it doesn't change the fact that _I_ consider _you_ one of my closest friends. And if staying here is the only way I can help you, then that's what I'll do."

"Hn. That's a foolish reason."

She nodded. "I thought you might say that."

The sharingan user stepped back toward the doorway. She might think this was for the best, but Sasuke wasn't about to let her go through with it. With or without her consent, he was going to get Sakura out of Orochimaru's lair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Coming soon: Chapter 9: One month later**

**Author's note**: thanks for being patient everyone. This has been a busy week for me, and I have to go away this weekend. I didn't want you to think I forgot about you, though. So, even though it is short, here is chapter 8 to tide you over. Chapter 9 will really get into the thick of the story, so it will be longer and worth the wait. Thanks again!


	9. Chapter 9

...My cat, Hobbers, does not own Naruto, just as I do not own Naruto…

**Chapter 9: One Month Later**

The weeks since Sasuke's conversation with Sakura had passed by quickly for the Uchiha. Within that time, he visited her more frequently with the hope that he could break down her resolve to remain within the lair. Even if she were just slightly more willing to leave, it would make it easier for him to forcefully remove her if necessary.

As far as Sasuke was concerned, even if he had to carry her out, he wasn't going to allow her put herself in harm's way any longer.

During his first few visits, Sakura remained cool and distant towards her former teammate. It was all Sasuke could do to get her to acknowledge his presence. But after a while, her demeanor toward him warmed. Her looks became more frequent; she even smiled on occasion.

They didn't talk about much. In fact, they hardly talked at all. Most of the conversation was one-sided. Sasuke would initiate it with a broad question and Sakura would spend the time doing her best to answer. He learned much about the changes over the last three years. The knowledge amused him, and he grudgingly admitted that he was slightly impressed by how much everyone seemed to have advanced.

Realizing that his old classmates had achieved their newfound powers through hard work alone caused Sasuke to stop taking the vitamin and drug-infused food Kabuto prepared for him. He kept this fact from both the medic and Orochimaru, and instead snuck food from the kitchen when he felt hungry. For a reason unknown to him, he also brought some of that food to Sakura.

Most disturbing to Sasuke was the fact that his memories had returned with the change in diet. They were there with such clarity that he was able to recall things he hadn't thought about in years.

His suspicion that the power-enhancing drugs were more than Kabuto admitted no longer seemed unfounded.

That Kabuto was aware of Sasuke's visits to his prisoner, the Uchiha didn't doubt. He had passed the grey-haired shinobi once or twice in the corridor.

Sasuke didn't care. There was nothing Orochimaru or Kabuto could do about it, short of moving Sakura to another area. And now that Sasuke knew she was there, they wouldn't be able to hide her from him for long. He was fairly certain the snake sannin knew the truth of that.

Now, as he opened the door for the third time that week, Sasuke realized he was no closer to getting Sakura to safety than he had been before.

He had made no real progress in convincing her to go—he hadn't even mentioned it to her again.

All his time spent with her had really been for his own peace of mind. He realized that when her eyes met his as he walked into the room.

It also put him in a terrible mood.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura acknowledged him as he walked over to the bars. "I didn't expect you to come again so soon."

"Hn. You look tired."

She did look tired. Her green eyes were lackluster, her pink locks disheveled. Dark circles rimmed her lower lids. She looked more pale than usual.

Sakura shrugged. "Oh, it's nothing. Kabuto…I just…," she smiled and attempted to pass her unhealthy state off as nothing, "…it's just been a long day."

Already irritated, Sasuke's sharingan blazed. He stared at her intently. He could tell her chakra was extremely low. This was something the Uchiha had noticed at each of his visits. Today, however, Sakura seemed unusually affected.

Aware that he was studying her, Sakura remained quiet. Kabuto had begun to try and teach her his cell regeneration technique. In order to convey his point, he had insisted the only way for her to learn was though actual experience. Thus, he had deliberately injured her in order for her to attempt to regenerate her cells.

The jutsu was much different than regular healing.

With a normal healing technique, damaged, living cells were forced into accelerated healing. With Kabuto's jutsu, dead cells were revived or new cells were created. It was extremely difficult. So difficult, that Sakura had not been able to complete the jutsu on that first day. As an incentive, Kabuto left her in her unhealed state.

And after all the exertion of learning, she did not have enough chakra left to heal herself.

She shifted slightly away from where Sasuke stood, attempting to hide her injuries.

"Sakura." Sasuke's red eyes narrowed. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine, Sasuke-kun."

"You're not fine." He picked up the key from Kabuto's desk. It was the first time he had passed through the barrier of bars.

Despite all the time they had known each other, Sakura shied away from Sasuke as he walked over to her. At her reaction, he stopped and knelt down. His sharingan vanished. "Use my chakra to heal."

After a moment of uncertainty, she reached out and took the hand he offered her.

Sasuke was not prepared for the connection the sharing of chakra provided. While he was not granted access to Sakura's thoughts, he was able to tell just how and where she had been hurt. The awareness of it shocked him. Even though Sakura was not done healing, he pulled away from her, unable to stand the connection any longer.

They stared at each other for a long moment.

"Kabuto did that to you?" Sasuke's voice held a dangerous tone.

Sakura looked away from him. "He was trying to teach me something."

His menacing look to her she'd better explain.

This was something Sakura had debated on. Ever since she learned of the fact that she was to be Orochimaru's new body, she had warred with herself about whether or not she should tell Sasuke. Part of her reasoned that if everything went as planned, the snake sannin would die before either she or Sasuke were harmed.

But the other part of her said that if something were to go wrong, Sasuke should know of Orochimaru's treachery.

"Sasuke… I've made a deal with Kabuto."

"What?"

She looked away from him. "Kabuto told me that Orochimaru plans to use me for his next body instead of you. Then he's going to kill you and transplant your sharingan into my body."

Sasuke sat deathly still and only stared at her.

Sakura continued. "So, in order to prevent that, Kabuto offered me a deal. He said that he would stop the body transfer but in return for your and my freedom, I would have to remain with him as his assistant. He needs me to help him achieve his own kind of…immortality. A part of that bargain includes the jutsu he attempted to teach me this morning."

"What do you mean by 'remain with him'?" Sasuke's jaw clenched. Never mind the fact that his new sensei was planning on betraying him. He was too preoccupied with this strange, new development.

"What it means is that Sakura-_chan_ is going to be my assistant—forever. And since she is going to be helping me achieve immortality…that is going to be a very literal 'forever'.

They turned to see the grey-haired medic standing in the doorway. He smirked at them. "And now you know, Sasuke-kun. I figured it was only a matter of time before you found out. Once I realized your visits were becoming more frequent."

"That's the real reason Sakura is here?" Sasuke left the cell, locking the gate behind him. "She's to take my place!?!"

Kabuto shrugged. "It is an improvement on the original plan. You're not really all that surprised are you? This _is_ Orochimaru-sama after all."

Rage festered within the Uchiha. Rage toward Orochimaru; rage toward Kabuto; rage toward Itachi. In his anger, he glanced over at Sakura.

"He wants _her_ instead of _me_. _Her instead of me!?!_ But she's so," he shook his head, "_worthless!_"

As soon as he said it, he felt the instant pang of regret. That hadn't been what he wanted to say at all. He knew Sakura was far from worthless. There were things she could do that he could never hope to accomplish.

What he meant to say was that he was still a better candidate for the body jutsu. He was physically stronger and more able. He prepared himself mentally over the last three years for the upcoming moment. While Sakura's abilities were impressive, she was still the weaker vessel.

However, the look the passed across her face in that split second was enough to make Sasuke fall instantly silent. All the pain he felt previously through their connected charkas was nothing compared to the hurt he saw on her features.

Kabuto witnessed it as well.

The male medic shook his head in a very deliberate fashion. "Oh, you're very wrong, Sasuke-kun. Sakura-chan is beyond priceless." Kabuto saw the opportunity to turn the tide in his favor. "She is the most powerful medical ninja I have ever seen. That is why I have requested the honor of her assistance with my future plans."

Sasuke could have killed Kabuto at that moment. He could have died himself when he heard Sakura whisper, "Thank you, Kabuto-san."

Sasuke pushed past the grinning young man and left the chamber without another word.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last couple of weeks had been far from easy for team seven.

They ate, slept, and stood watch in close proximity with Akatsuki. It was particularly hard on Naruto. The blonde constantly felt as if he were being watched, and when he looked around to check, he was usually right. He was being watched. Everywhere he went, Itachi's red gaze followed.

And as he leaned against the base of an old tree, he felt the sharingan master come up behind him.

Naruto whirled around. "Hey! What are you trying to do!?!"

"Relax, Uzumaki Naruto. We have a deal. I will not try to harm you."

The kyuubi youth stared at him in question.

"You're concerned about your female teammate." Itachi remained standing. "I am sure she is unharmed."

"Humph." Naruto glanced sideways at the Akatsuki. "You sound pretty sure of that."

Itachi shrugged. "If I am not sure, it makes no difference, does it?"

In normal Naruto fashion, the young man was about to start yelling at the quiet man next to him. But as he stared out into the forest, he lost the urge. It didn't matter what Itachi said. He wasn't going to let the Uchiha twist his thoughts. There was no way he would ever trust anything Itachi said.

"You risk a lot for meaningless comrades. It is unwise. You should have let Tsunade deal with this. She and the leader already had it sorted out…"

"Wait, what?" Naruto looked up at him.

Itachi feigned surprise. "Oh, oops. You mean you didn't know?" He hid his smile beneath the rim of his cloak. "I thought for sure the Hokage told you about her little contract."

"Contract?"

Itachi shook his head and began to walk away. "I am sorry, Uzumaki Naruto, if your Hokage didn't trust you enough to tell you. It is not _my_ place to do so."

The blonde watched as Itachi settled into a sitting position next to his partner across the clearing. With only two weeks left of waiting, Naruto couldn't figure out what the Uchiha hoped to accomplish by mentioning Tsunade.

Part of Naruto wanted to fight Itachi here and now and end it. But he knew that if he took Sasuke's revenge away from him, that he would never forgive Naruto.

For now, he was just going to have to wait and see what would happen next.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you have no plan then?" Jiraiya yawned. "You don't think they'll find it just a bit odd that we've suddenly decided to join them?"

Tsunade shrugged. "I guess honesty is the best way to go now. I'm going have to come clean with that lousy kid." She smiled at the thought of Naruto's angry antics. "He's gonna give me hell for this one, Jiraiya."

The Toad Sage nodded. "And well he should. He's a bright kid. He's not going to see any logic in what you did."

"I know. I don't seem much logic in it myself."

"Well, there's no point in dwelling on it. We've got another few days before we reach Sound. Any thoughts on Akatsuki?" he asked.

The Hokage sighed. "No. I guess we should just assume that the agreement has been breached. The longer it takes them to realize that, the better. I don't think they'd hesitate to harm Sakura just to get back at me."

"She's a tough one, though. She's already been the cause of one Akatsuki death. She could probably handle herself well enough."

"She's an excellent shinobi. But against more than one Akatsuki…" Tsunade shook her head. "It was hard enough for teams seven and ten to fight the two they were matched against."

"I think you're missing something," Jiraiya said. "You're forgetting just what Akatsuki is."

"Oh?" She looked at him.

"Yep. Akatsuki…the best of the best. Do you think they'd throw away the chance to have their own healer?"

"Oh please, Jiraiya. You can't honestly think Sakura would ever join that despicable organization!"

"No," he shook his head, "I don't think she would. But I just don't know that they'd kill her right off the bat."

"I think you're wrong on this one." Tsunade's brown-eyed gaze studied him thoughtfully. "They have a healer. Or at least someone with surgical knowledge. That green man…what's his name…Zetsu."

"You're the boss, Tsunade-hime. What you say goes. I'm just your faithful sidekick."

She smiled at that. There was no one else she'd rather have at her side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura stood once she was certain Kabuto had left the room. She gave him a few moments to get far enough away before she stepped up to the bars.

As much as Sasuke had hurt her, he had given her something irreplaceable—

Chakra.

With a smile, she easily bent the bars far enough apart to slip through.

Now that Sasuke was aware of Orochimaru's plan, she could put her own idea into motion. There was no reason for Sasuke to remain in the lair any longer. What he did after leaving with her was his business. But at least she could try to get the both of them out of there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Coming soon: Chapter 10: Reasons**

**Author's note:** Alright, not as long as I thought it was going to be, but not too short either. Probably not too many more chapters left in this story. I can see the ending pretty clearly now. I'm not sure how quick I will be able to update. Perhaps…tomorrow?


	10. Chapter 10

…I have asked around, and everyone else agrees that I do not own Naruto…

**Chapter 10: Reasons**

After so long within the confines of Orochimaru's lair, Sakura had become accustomed to the pattern of activity the servants and Kabuto preformed. Today, for instance, the male medic would spend two or three hours away from his rooms assisting Orochimaru. And since the Otokage's rooms were on the opposite end of the compound, Sakura was fairly certain that she would be able to move about undetected.

More than likely she would encounter some Sound shinobi, but they were not aware of whom she was and, if she played her cards right, she would probably be able to blend right in. Despite all this, she also took the extra precaution of covering her hair and half her face with a cloth she'd torn from one of Kabuto's blankets.

Another advantage she possessed was the knowledge of the route she needed to take to reach Sasuke's quarters. All those weeks ago, when they had taken her from the Uchiha's rooms, they failed to blind fold her on the way out the door. Her shinobi training kicked in, and she had easily remembered every twist and turn they had taken.

Her journey was quick and unhindered. As she stood in front of Sasuke's door, she paused for a moment, hoping to hear a sound from within. It was early enough that she hoped to catch the Uchiha before he left for his own daily training.

If there was one thing she remembered about Sasuke, it was that he liked to sleep in.

Tentatively, she reached out and lightly tapped on the door.

No response.

She tried again, with similar results.

_Well I can't just stand out here like a fool. I'll just have to wait for Sasuke-kun to return._ She pressed the door latch, relived that it was unlocked. The room was dark—too dark for her to make anything out.

Using her hand to feel along the wall, she stepped inside and closed the door.

Not more than a moment after the darkness surrounded her; she felt a hand grip the fabric near her throat, pressing her against the wall. The silver blade of a sword was suddenly illuminated as blue chidori flooded the length of the metal.

"Sasuke-kun!" She sought his face in the pale light. "Sasuke-kun, it's me! It's Sakura."

The Uchiha held her where she was for a moment. If he hadn't recognized her piercing green eyes, he would have killed her.

After that moment of recognition, the chidori blinked out and the regular room light turned on.

He could tell by her hastily made disguise that it was not Kabuto who had let her out. He sheathed his sword and waited for her to say something.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun," she said, removing the cloth around her face. "I thought you were gone. I was just going to wait for you here."

"I expected an assassin." The Uchiha looked at her coolly. "I didn't think it'd be you."

Stunned, Sakura forgot everything she had come to say. Instead, her hurt melted in anger and she whispered, "Is that really what you think? You really think that after all I've been through that I would do something like that?"

"It had crossed my mind."

"You honestly think _I_ could ever hurt _you_?"

Sasuke, aware that he'd crossed a line, frowned slightly. "You'd have the most reason to kill me, I think."

At that moment, Sakura realized the major difference that separated Sasuke from her and Naruto. It was a simple interpretation. As far as Sasuke was concerned, all the hurt he caused Sakura gave her clear justification to hate him. It had never entered his mind that she didn't hold feelings of anger or resentment toward him. His entire life was based around hatred, and he assumed that the lives of others were as well.

She knew, now, that was the true reason he left Konoha. He left before Naruto could prove that a life lived liked Sasuke's was less powerful than a life lived for others. Little by little, Naruto had shown the Uchiha that true strength came from love, and that concept had softened Sasuke's hatred.

Without his hatred, his brother would remain unpunished.

It was also at that moment that Sakura completely gave up on her quest to bring Sasuke back.

She swallowed. "Alright, Sasuke-kun. You win. Go on thinking that everyone hates you, if it makes things easier. But I'll tell you now, that I could never hate you. Naruto could never hate you. No matter how you've hurt us, or what you've said. You're the only one here who's filled with hate."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I?" She shook her head sadly. "I came here to ask you to leave with me. Even if you didn't return to Konoha, there's nothing here for you now. There was never anything here for you. Surely you know that."

"You're the only reason the plans changed," he said, intending to be cruel. "My revenge has been pushed further away because of you."

She ignored the hurtful statement. "I'm only going to ask once. Will you leave with me?"

She offered him her hand.

"Go, Sakura. Leave while you can. They're probably looking for you as we speak. The time is close enough now that if you go, Orochimaru will have no choice but to use me…"

She let her hand drop. "Even now, after all these years, I'm still not enough to make you want something better for yourself." She grabbed the door handle, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "I will make you a promise, though, Sasuke. Because we both know that Orochimaru will never honor the deal to go after Itachi, if it comes to that point—I will see to your revenge. On that, you have my word."

Part of Sasuke screamed at his body to stop her from leaving. If she walked away now, the chances of him ever seeing her again were slim to none. And if she ever went after Itachi…

…he would never see her alive again.

The other part of him wanted to push her away. If she left, she would be safe. She would forget about him, maybe finally return the feelings Naruto felt toward her. She would be so much happier. And the only way he knew how to get her to leave was to push her away.

"You're wrong, Sakura. Orochimaru wants Itachi dead as much as I do."

She almost laughed. She had seen Kabuto working on the Akatsuki body doubles. She knew the true purpose of them. And she knew Sasuke had seen them as well.

"Sasuke…"

He noticed she left the –kun off his name again.

"…the Akatsuki clones…do you know what they're for? Why do you think there is a double of Itachi hanging around? How convenient it would be to placate you by killing a clone while the real Itachi is miles away. Maybe you should think about Orochimaru's motives."

It was a powerful revelation for the Uchiha. However, he kept his expression blank as he said, "I would know those motives better than you, Sakura."

Silent, she nodded and opened the door. Before he knew it, she was gone.

The heartfelt farewell he expected never happened.

She was really gone.

Sasuke sat down on the edge of his bed. He had finally pushed away the one person who he knew he could have always relied on. He'd managed to seriously hurt the one person who would never think ill of him. It made him feel as if he were worse than his own brother.

He stared at the open door, and pulled Sakura's piece of clothing from beneath his mattress. He held it for a moment, the bloodstains fueling his memories.

Maybe there was still time to catch up with her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There," Kisame pointed to a cluster of forest mounds. "Orochimaru's Sound lair. The entrance is through the stream bed."

Naruto followed the line of the pointing blue finger. Around the border of the hill flowed a shallow stream. He could see no indication of an entrance.

"You have to swim," Kisame chuckled. "Well, those of you who can't teleport like us."

Naruto was not amused. "How long do we have?"

"Orochimaru can initiate the body takeover at any point now," Itachi said quietly. "We will have to enter the compound and remain undetected until the time approaches."

"How do you know it hasn't already been done?"

The Uchiha shrugged. "I don't. We are simply going by what our sources have told us."

"It's a gamble," Kakashi agreed. "But we don't have many options at this point in time. It won't be easy with such a large group to be discrete. The closer we arrive to the time of the jutsu, the better."

Naruto grudgingly nodded. "Fine. Let's get going then."

"Hey, Naruto." The Copy nin looked at him knowingly. "Try to control yourself down there. It wouldn't take much to bring the entire place down around us."

Before the kyuubi youth had a chance to reply, Itachi said, "Do not worry, Kakashi. The demon fox won't be making an appearance."

_So all the Uchiha must be able to suppress the fox's chakra._ The silver-haired shinobi didn't voice a response. He remembered Naruto mentioning that Sasuke had been able to banish the kyuubi. It should not have surprised him that Itachi could do the same. _So that's why they were not worried about capturing Naruto. With the demon fox out of the way, all it would take would be a powerful genjutsu. _ He frowned. So there was really no reason for them to have wanted Naruto's compliance when it came to leaving with them after the mission. _But what's the connection? What's the link between the Uchiha and the Kyuubi?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru stepped out from the shadows further up the hallway. "I was looking for you."

"Hn."

"It seems Sakura-chan has managed to flee the building." The snake sannin coughed. "It is a shame, but the time of the transfer has arrived. We will simply have to go through it without her."

_So you made it out, Sakura?_ Part of Sasuke was relived. Part of him was devastated.

"When?" he asked.

"Immediately. Kabuto is already preparing for us in the medical ward. Finish whatever you were doing and then meet us there."

Sasuke nodded. "I will just follow you now." _Now that Sakura has already left, I might as well go through with what I came here to do._

The medical room Kabuto had prepared was poorly lit. It was this way because of how sensitive the host body became after the jutsu. Any bright light could damage the shocked body's visual abilities. And since this was the main thing Orochimaru was after, that was not a risk anyone was willing to take. Besides, no instruments were required for the transfer. Kabuto was only there to provide pain relief afterward.

Three chairs were placed, facing each other, in the center of the room. As Sasuke and Orochimaru entered, they each sat down. When the Uchiha was seated, Kabuto went over and began to strap him to the chair.

"Relax, Sasuke-kun," he whispered. "It is only to prevent your body from thrashing during the jutsu. Your bonds will be released as soon as it is over with."

The heavy straps unnerved Sasuke. He did not like being unable to move. His sharingan was not enough to protect him if something were to go wrong. He would need to be able to have a free range of motion.

What unnerved him more was Orochimaru's eerie smile as the sannin stared at the remaining empty chair.

Sasuke assumed it was where Kabuto would sit. However, as the medic left and returned with a limp body, he realized that was not the case at all.

Placing Sakura's unconscious form in the third chair, Kabuto also strapped her in.

"Sakura?" Sasuke whispered.

Orochimaru's tongue flicked out over his lips. "Yes well, she made it rather far, but she was unable to break through the final barrier to the outside. I would have been disappointed. She'll make an admirable new vessel. And I'll be so dangerously beautiful with your eyes and her face. I just couldn't stand to let her go."

"You bastard!" Sasuke pulled at his bonds. "Leave her! I'll take her place!"

"Sasuke-kun." Kabuto placed a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps you should just relax."

It was hard for the Uchiha to tell if there was a hidden undertone to the medic's words. Was Kabuto still planning on stopping the jutsu?

He was going to have to place his faith in that small hope.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It will be best if we split up." Itachi motioned to the two passages that led away from the watery entrance. "Konoha, take your pick. Kisame and I will go the other way."

As much as Kakashi didn't want the Akatsuki out of sight, he was more comfortable without them around. They might even manage to leave the pair behind and get Sakura out of there on their own.

"We'll take the right tunnel," Kakashi said.

Itachi nodded. "Very well."

He and Kisame walked off into the flickering light of the left tunnel.

As he watched them go, Naruto couldn't help but feel as if whatever tunnel they had chosen, Akatsuki would have been happy either way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Coming soon: Chapter 11: All Roads Lead To Rome**

**Author's note:** Sorry guys, this would have been up yesterday, but Fanfiction was MIA on my computer for some reason. That and we've been bombarded with oodles of snow and I've had to chop wood and shovel and …build a snow fort. ( yes, even at my age, you can still build snow forts) I just claim they're for my dogs.

Next chapter is going to be awesome. I've got some really fun plans. Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

…I obviously don't own Naruto, since I have no idea what next week's manga is about…

**Chapter 11: All Roads Lead to Rome**

This was the moment Kabuto had waited for. All his years in the service of Orochimaru had lead up to this point. While he felt slightly uneasy about what he had to do, he knew it was the only way to accomplish his own immortality.

"Orochimaru-sama," he bowed, "you may begin the jutsu whenever you wish. I am ready."

The timing here was crucial. The snake sannin had to be at the moment during the transfer where his powers were completely sapped. At that point, he would be ready to merge with his new body. As long as Kabuto killed him before he managed to completely shift into Sakura's unconscious form, Orochimaru would be unable to retaliate, and no harm would be done to the pink-haired healer. However, if he waited just a moment too long, the sannin would have a strong enough hold to pull the rest of his soul over, even if his original body was dying.

The medic adjusted his glasses. He was aware of a tense Sasuke sitting nearby. In truth, the Uchiha could probably find a way to break his bonds. He had advanced to the point of using eye jutsus. Use of his hands was not necessary. Kabuto didn't doubt that if the raven-haired youth wanted to, he could easily free himself.

Something else was preventing him from leaving.

The grey-haired Sound shinobi smiled. He was sure Sasuke didn't trust him enough to completely leave Sakura's life in his hands.

Even though, in the end, it didn't matter either way. Sakura made a deal with Kabuto. He would see that she honored it. He was sure that, in the future, she would become his superior as a medical shinobi. As a team, they would be unstoppable. They could ask any price for their expertise in any country and live like royalty wherever they chose.

After all was said and done, how Sasuke felt was a moot point.

Orochimaru went through the complicated hand signs required. It was a long, complicated technique and one mistake would mean he would have to wait another week before he could recover enough strength to try it again.

The hand signs completed, a soft green glow surrounded the snake sannin. As Sasuke and Kabuto watched, the green mist slowly began to shift toward Sakura.

The moment the Sound medic waited for was fast approaching. "I'll go ready the serum," he said.

As with Orochimaru's previous body switch, Kabuto was expected to have a warm liquid broth ready for the sannin once he took over the new host. The elixir would speed the new body's recovery from the shock of the jutsu. It was unknown to either shinobi whether or not the liquid would be needed due to Sakura's own healing abilities.

Kabuto left the room.

Sweat ran in rivulets down Sasuke's face. Now it was too late to try and free himself. Any distraction he caused might risk Sakura's life. He was just going to have to hope that Kabuto would return with whatever he was going to use to kill the sannin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the adjoining room, separated only by a thick door of wood, Kabuto calmed his nerves. The plan was simple enough. With the right series of pressure point attacks, he would be able to kill the sannin before Orochimaru was even aware of anything happening.

He picked up the cup of healing broth and turned back toward the door.

"Going somewhere?" A mouthful of sharp teeth grinned.

Before the medic could react, another form slipped behind him, slamming the butt of a kunai against the back of his head.

Kabuto slumped to the floor where he had stood, unmoving.

"That was easy enough," Kisame whispered.

Itachi nodded. "He was up to something."

"Now what?"

"Now we wait for the jutsu to be completed. Once awake, he'll be able to use his new body's medical abilities to recover from the transfer quicker than usual. It will only be a matter of moments before he will be fully able to fight again." Itachi looked down at Kabuto's body. "I'm surprised this one didn't realize that. It makes you wonder why Orochimaru kept him around at all."

Kisame shrugged. "Do you think Sasuke will be too powerful for Orochimaru to take his eyes? He _is_ an Uchiha after all."

Itachi stepped closer to the closed door. "That's what we're here for. If we need to interviene, we will."

The two Akatsuki cracked the door open slighty, and watched the goings on in the next room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't like this," Naruto whispered. "We should have seen someone or _something_ by now. It's like the lair is completely empty!"

"You're right." Kakashi shook his head. "We've encountered nothing but empty rooms. Something strange is going on."

"I'm not so sure. When I was within the last of Orochimaru's compounds, many of the areas were like this. It was as if they rotated to different wings of the facility from time to time, leaving the old ones empty."

Naruto looked at Sai. "You're sure? We're not just going in the wrong direction?"

The former ROOT member nodded. "I would also guess that this, like most buildings, is probably all interconnected. There is no 'wrong way' or 'right way'. Perhaps a 'long' or 'short' way, but both will get you there."

Kakashi sighed. "It doesn't help that we've never been here before. I don't think we can say the same for Itachi and Kisame. They seemed rather sure of themselves."

"I don't think we can expect much from them," Yamato added. "It was enough that they showed us this place. We should forget about them for now."

"Forget about them!" Naruto threw his hands in the air. "Are you crazy? They're as much a threat to Sakura and Sasuke as they are to me! They won't leave here without the two things they came for." His expression clouded over. "I did make a promise, and I always honor my promises. It's my way of the ninja."

"And a rather foolish way of the ninja if you ask me," a distinct female voice echoed from the darkness behind them. "I don't even want to know what it was you promised them."

"Granny Tsunade!" The blonde youth's sullen expression lit up. "How did you find us!?!"

She smirked. "It wasn't that hard, Naruto. Jiraiya knew of this place already. It was easy enough to figure out where you'd gone to. _Against my orders._"

"Jiraiya-sama is here with you?" Kakashi looked around for the other sannin.

"Yes. But he's on the tail of Akatsuki. We saw them enter right before us."

"Right before you?" Yamato looked over at the rest of team seven. "Then more than just Itachi and Kisame are here with us."

"What!?!" The Hokage stomped over to him. "Who else is in here!?!"

"Uh, we encountered some other Akatsuki, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade closed her eyes and shook her head. "Alright. I think it's about time you filled me in."

But before Yamato could respond to her, Naruto stepped between them. His expression was unforgiving. "Okay Granny Tsunade. Just as soon as _you_ fill _us_ in."

The blonde sannin glanced at the faces around her. Now was as good a time to tell them as any.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Sasuke realized Kabuto wasn't going to come back, most of the green mist had left the snake sannin's body and had transferred over to Sakura's.

For whatever reason, Kabuto had abandoned his plan, and now Sasuke realized it was too late for him to do anything to help his former teammate. All he could do now was try and free himself. And then…

_And then what?_ Sasuke froze in thought. _You'll do what? Kill Orochimaru? Kill Sakura? _

This time, it was not anger that flowed through the Uchiha—it was intense sorrow. He had no choice. Orochimaru would come for his sharingan. That was the entire purpose of this charade.

Sasuke would have to kill him.

The Uchiha was snapped out of his thoughts as a warm hand touched his shoulder. He tensed at the contact, realizing that the chair Sakura had been sitting in was empty. The leather straps that held her down were snapped.

Another hand touched his opposite shoulder.

"Ahhh, Sasuke-kun. I must admit, I know why you were so fond of this girl now. The power within this body is quite impressive. Much more than I thought it would be. I am quite pleased." It was Sakura's voice, but yet, it wasn't. Orochimaru's own voice blended in with the words.

A warm sensation began to spread though Sasuke's shoulders. The pleasing feeling momentarily dulled his senses. It reminded him of when he had loaned his own chakra to Sakura. But he had no idea that being touched by her power would feel like this.

If he could remain in contact with this feeling, he felt as if he could live forever.

But then Orochimaru spoke again, shattering the feeling of comfort.

"Yessss." Sakura's beautiful face appeared next to his own. "This is exactly the way things should be."

Sasuke watched as her tongue licked her lower lip. It was disturbing evidence that the Sakura he knew was gone forever. Her once friendly green eyes held a sinister undertone.

She was mere inches away from him.

Orochimaru stepped around the Uchiha and stood directly in front of him. He extended his new hand and grasped Sasuke's chin.

"I want you to relax, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura's voice. Orochimaru leaned in closer to him. "Relax."

The warm healing sensation flooded him again. It started at his neck and coursed down trough the rest of his body. He felt himself giving in to it.

"That's right," Sakura's voice whispered. "Let me help you forget."

Orochimaru reveled in his newfound power. Much more was possible with this new body than he had expected. The strength alone was worth it all. But the healing power and chakra control were beyond his wildest dreams.

He just had to keep Sasuke complacent. Another wonderful use this body had. The Uchiha was already struggling to remember it wasn't really Sakura Haruno who stood before him.

In just a few moments, he would have Sasuke where he wanted him.

Sasuke stared at Sakura's face. Something within him was screaming, but he couldn't quite understand why. As he looked at her face, however, he knew it had something to do with it.

And then, just like that, he realized what it was.

Sakura looked cruel. The look in her eyes, the pleased curl of her lip—it all was out of place.

Angry Sakura, he had seen. He'd seen her cry. He'd seen her determined. He'd seen her happy 90 of the time. Never, in all the years he'd known her, had she ever looked cruel.

"S-Saukra…" He forced the word out.

The young woman before him smiled. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"…you're not…"

Sasuke fought against the part of him that didn't want to break contact with her. He fought against the thought that Sakura—the real Sakura—was right there next to him, her hands on his face.

But it just wasn't her. That smile wasn't hers. She wasn't _his_ Sakura.

"You're not Sakura."

The smile turned into a smug smirk. "You're wrong, Sasuke-kun. I am the only Sakura Haruno there will ever be."

For some reason, those words broke the hold Orochimaru had over Sasuke. The Uchiha snapped back into reality.

"No." He focused his energy on the leather ties still holding him. "This ends here, Orochimaru."

The sannin stepped away, and allowed the Uchiha to break the ties. It didn't matter how he killed Sasuke, only that he managed to retrieve the sharingan. He would just have to do it the hard way. He hadn't taught his pupil all his secrets. There were still many ways he could win.

Sasuke cast the straps away from him and stood. He studied his opponent a few feet away. _It's not Sakura._ He would have to keep telling himself that.

He waited patiently as Orochimaru took a step toward him.

But the attack never came. Instead, the sannin's hand went up to his head and he stumbled backward a few steps.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now?" Kisame whispered, as they watched Orochimaru falter.

Itachi shook his head. "No. I may regret it later, but this has the potential to end up in my favor either way."

The blue man shrugged. Far be it from him to ever understand what was going through his partner's head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Coming soon: Chapter 12: A Clash of Titans  
**  
**Author's note**: I'm rather ashamed that it has taken me so long to get this chapter online. I can only say that I've been terribly busy, and I just haven't had the time to sit down and finish it. The next chapter will have all the guts and glory that some of you have been itching for. Yes, that means at least one battle scene, probably more.

As a side note: For those of you who are interested, I will be posting some of my original short stories on writing(dot)com. If anyone wants to read them, let me know and I'll send you the information.


	12. Chapter 12

…Not even Naruto owns Naruto, so I certainly do not own Naruto either…

**Chapter 12: A Clash of Titans**

_What is going on?_ Orochimaru clutched a hand to his pink-haired head. _What is this intense pain?_

He felt Sakura's presence assert itself again. The strain made him feel as if his head would split in two.

Orochimaru had been concerned about this very thing. With every body he took, a small portion of the true owner remained. And the more and more he switched, the more and more of the original person that was left behind.

He could sense Sakura, but he hadn't expected her to react so violently within his mind.

She wasn't going to allow him to attack Sasuke.

What was worse, he couldn't repress her emerging soul. Before he knew it, he could clearly hear her voice.

_I won't let you hurt Sasuke-kun. _The statement held no room for compromise.

_Sasuke-kun will make us stronger. You've always wanted to be stronger, haven't you Sakura?_

There was a pause, but then her voice returned. _I am as strong as I need to be._

_But you clearly weren't strong enough to save yourself, let alone your dear Sasuke-kun. _He chuckled, inwardly smiling. _And since I am allowing you to remain in this body with me, it would serve you well to learn that you no longer have a choice in what we do._

A wave of pain almost sent him to his knees.

_You're wrong, Orochimaru._ A clear image of Sakura manifested itself in his head. It loomed inside his consciousness, and its eyes shone with an unholy yellow light. _You're in my world now._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke watched as the snake sannin stumbled and almost fell to the ground. Clearly, Orochimaru was not recovered enough to have all his stamina back. It was a stroke of good luck for the Uchiha.

He waited a moment, unsure of what he wanted to do.

_End it now, Sasuke. Kill him while he's weak. It might be your only chance out of here._

And then what? Off to kill Itachi just as he had killed Sakura? Did everyone he ever cared about have to die before this was all over?

He'd come so far. He couldn't fail now. If he gave up, every sacrifice that had been made would be for naught. His entire life up to this point would be meaningless. All the lies, the betrayals; everything would have happened for no reason.

"I am an avenger," Sasuke growled menacingly. "And you will die, Orochimaru."

The weakened sannin looked up through emerald eyes.

The stare was enough to make the Uchiha momentarily doubt himself. In that moment, the predatory gaze in her eyes was gone. She looked just like the Sakura he'd come to know again during the last few months.

The ball of pain he felt in his chest only strengthened his resolve. "This is for Sakura," he said as a current of chidori pooled in the center of both his hands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's going on?" Kisame asked, his voice hushed and barely audible in the dark room. "Something go wrong with the jutsu?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed and he did not respond to his partner's question. Something very interesting was happening in the next room. It was something he'd only witnessed on a rare occasion and only with those who were hosts for tailed beasts.

Orochimaru waged an inner war within his new host. The sharingan user could see the conflict of chakra within the body. A separate entity was fighting for control.

But was it Haruno Sakura? The Uchiha had never heard of such a thing. He would never have guessed the female healer would have that kind of power. He wasn't even sure it was possible for _anyone_ short of a jinchurinki to be able to overcome that jutsu.

And a jinchirinki would only be able to do it because they housed two spirits within one body. So did that mean that Haruno Sakura…

…no, all the tailed beasts were accounted for.

So what was it that was strong enough to force Orochimaru into submission?

The Akatsuki member smirked slightly. Perhaps the sannin's choice for a new body was more admirable than Itachi had first thought. The pink-haired young woman was full of surprises.

Despite the interest he had in what was going on inside the snake sannin's new head, the oldest Uchiha was also amused that his brother seemed clueless to it all.

It would amuse him immensely if Sasuke killed Sakura before she managed to free herself.

Or better yet, after she had managed to free herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_You're only damaging your own body, Sakura. It hurts you as much as it hurts me._

The sannin stepped away from the glowering image of the healer. She was too much like his former teammate, Tsunade, for him to ignore her potential ability to kill him.

_It does not hurt me at all, Orochimaru. _ Her presence suddenly enveloped him, and he found himself unable to escape her fiery gaze.

This was not the same girl he'd held captive for two months.

_You are separate from Sakura. _ He studied the apparition. _ You are something else entirely aren't you?_

The spirit wrapped a hand around him, crushing him, but only to keep him where she wanted him. Yellow eyes were all he could see.

_No, you are wrong. Both I and my counterpart are one and the same. We exist within this body as defense mechanisms. While originally born as one soul, we split during early childhood. I was forced into the shadows while my shyer equal dealt with the torment and low self-esteem of youth. Now, due to intense training and conditioning, we have become interchangeable. I spend as much time on the front as shy Sakura. But we can never fully merge again now that we are separate._

The eyes narrowed as if she had smiled._ So you see, your soul overpowered my twin, but you cannot overpower me. You would need two souls in order to do that._

This time it was Orochimaru's turn to smile._ Well played, disciple of Tsunade. However, we will both die if we cannot reach a compromise. Let me control your body or Sasuke will destroy it._

_Then let it be destroyed. I will not allow you to harm him. If I must die to prevent that, then so be it._

The sannin's smile vanished. He had not expected her to willingly take them to their deaths.

He felt the strange 'inner' Sakura's grip on him tighten as Sasuke stepped toward him. _This is foolish, Sakura. Why should we both die to save Sasuke?_

The words rang true, but now how the sannin intended. Sakura loosened her grip and looked at him with interest. _You know,_ she said, _you're right. There's no reason we should both have to die. But I do think one of us needs to leave. _A hair-raising laugh filled the space around them. _Goodbye, Orochimaru!_

Away from Sakura, in the opposite corner of the room, Orochimaru's previous body twitched violently. After a moment, it became motionless again, the life that had once been present long gone.

The movement went unnoticed by Sasuke and the other watchers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked up, dazed. A bright blue glow was obstructing her vision. She suddenly realized she was back in control of her own body. Frantically, she searched for any sign of Orochimaru's presence, but the sannin was gone.

She glanced over at the lifeless body across the room. The Snake Master was finally dead.

Before she cast him out, she had wondered what the end result would be. This was the most likely outcome. Because the old body had died during Orochimaru's switch, when she had cast him out his soul had no where to go except back into his old, dead form. Because he had nothing living to hold on to, his soul was released from all holds on the earth and had no choice but to pass on.

But now, as she struggled to stand, she realized she had an even bigger problem to face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From his position in a dark hallway, Jiraiya watched as the four Akatsuki he tailed stopped and argued amongst themselves.

He smirked. _That's just like Akatsuki for you. All working together without the head knowing what the feet are doing._

But what were they up to? If Tsunade's description of the agreement was correct, they were here to kill Orochimaru. But they certainly didn't act as if they knew where he was.

Jiraiya frowned. Four Akatsuki were more than he cared to take on. Especially these four. But, if he was correct, Tsunade and the rest of the Konoha shinobi should be arriving from the opposite tunnels in just a few moments.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke's sharingan eyes narrowed. He stopped his attack momentarily to watch as the battered form of Orochimaru emerged from the wall he'd just thrown him threw. For whatever reason, the snake sannin wasn't using any of his techniques.

But there was something Sasuke had been saving just for a moment like this.

Using minimal chakra to heal herself, Sakura stepped back into the room. She had come to realize that just defending herself until she could make Sasuke see it was really her wasn't going to work anymore. He just wasn't listening to her pleas. The Uchiha was set on killing her, and she couldn't think of anything to say that might bring him to his senses.

In the end, she really had no choice.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered, "I don't want to fight you. But I won't let you kill me either. I've come to far for it to end like this."

Sasuke didn't reply. He wasn't going to waste more words on Orochimaru. He couldn't allow the sannin to live. Not only would he pose a threat to Sasuke until the day he died, he would pose a threat to the only other friend Sasuke had left.

He'd lost his family. He'd lost his friends. He'd lost himself along the way. And then, when he's regained a small part of that friendship back, Orochimaru had taken it from him.

Naruto was the only person left who believed in him, and Sasuke wasn't going to let him down by allowing Sakura's killer to live.

He summoned chakra to his hand, shaping it into a fine blade. It was a shape manipulation he'd never demonstrated before. This was the technique he'd saved for Itachi. But now, another vermin had need of it.

Sakura's green eyes went wide. She'd never seen anyone other than Yamato and Naruto manipulate an element into different forms.

Her look of surprise faded into one of determination. _Remember what Tsunade taught you. Evasion is the priority of a medical ninja. _ She had the ability to dodge these attacks, she just needed faith in herself—and she needed to forget that it was Sasuke trying to kill her.

Her fists tightened. "Sasuke-kun, please. Look at me. It's Sakura. Orochimaru lost! He's no longer in my body. Please, you have to believe me. Don't you remember what happened with Ino at the chuunin exams?"

Sasuke's unforgiving eyes remained narrowed.

_Of course he doesn't. He wasn't there for your fight. And even if Naruto told him about it, he was too focused on himself to remember something meaningless like that._

She sighed and widened her stance. "Of course you don't. You weren't there."

The disappointed tone of her voice puzzled the Uchiha. He didn't doubt that Orochimaru knew Sakura's past memories. But why would the sannin bring up such a pointless memory. Could it be that Sakura was influencing his thoughts somehow?

He'd never realized how much it must have disappointed her that he missed her fight with Ino. That was a momentous event in her development. He hadn't even cared.

He stared at her.

In that brief second, Sakura thought she'd reached him. But as the chakra blade suddenly elongated toward her, she realized she'd been wrong. She was unable to move to either side quick enough, so she dropped to the floor, and rolled toward Sasuke.

In the same motion, she hopped up and swung a leg out, hoping to catch him unaware.

The Uchiha dodged her attempt to trip him. Before she could blink, he was behind her. She could see the blue glow of the lightning sword on the ceiling above.

As Sasuke brought it down, she stepped back against him, causing the jutsu blade to imbed itself into the ground at her feet. As she attempted to spin away, Sasuke's hand firmly gripped her upper arm.

He stepped back, gaining enough leverage to swing by her arm through the air. She landed painfully on her back. Her vision swam and she barely managed to move away as Sasuke's fist hit the floor near her head.

_I'll have to trick him somehow! It's my only chance. I can't beat him with speed. _ A thought flickered through her head. _Or can I?_

Instead of using her chakra to keep up her stamina, Sakura channeled it into her feet and shoulders. She would use the chakra to increase the speed of her footwork as well as increase the speed of her hits. However, it would diminish the strength she could deliver with each punch.

If she could at least move on Sasuke's level, she had a better chance of staying alive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Coming soon: Chapter 13: The Apex**

**Author's note:**

I was going to make this chapter the length of two chapters, but to be honest with you guys, I was so de-motivated after this week's manga, it was all I could do to finish this chapter at all.

For those of you who don't read the manga, STOP HERE.

For the rest of you, is anyone else disappointed with what happened? I mean, I seriously though Kishimoto would do something wonderfully original when it came to Sasuke vs. Orochimaru. I didn't think that Naruto and Sakura would still be in Konoha and Sasuke would just walk in and be like "okay, I'm done with you now." Maybe there's a twist yet to come, who knows. And as good as it was to see more of Sasuke in the manga, for me, it all happened to easily and too quickly. 

And it completely nullifies all my story theories.

I sincerely hope that there is more to this new development than manga chapter 343 leads you to believe.

Anyhow, my 'no posting on Sunday' rule is void since it seems to be the only day I've had time to write. 


	13. Chapter 13

…No, despite my week of absence, I still do NOT own Naruto…

**Chapter 13: The Apex**

The room around them lay in shambles. Once solid rock walls were chipped and cracked. Holes gaped like black mouths where Sakura had made contact with the stone or from were Sasuke had thrown her through the dividers.

She stared through disheveled, pink strands of hair at the Uchiha. Speed wasn't doing much for her. She was able to dodge most of his attacks, but Sasuke's ninjutsu had always been far greater than her own.

Sakura was going to have to find another way to level the playing field.

Across the room, Sasuke felt the hand of doubt grip him tighter as he watched a myriad of emotions play across the features of his former teammate. _Why isn't Orochimaru using any of his jutsus? He has no hope to defeat me without them._ So then…was it really true? Had Sakura found a way to expel the sannin from her body? 

He wasn't sure such a thing was possible. Or, for that matter, that Sakura would be capable of doing it.

That Orochimaru would take a beating to make Sasuke falter, the Uchiha didn't doubt. But this seemed a little excessive. The person who barely managed to stand before him was desperately grabbing at any opportunities to stay alive.

So did he believe his heart or his head?

Sakura's green eyes flicked down to her hands. She stared at them a moment, and then glanced at Sasuke's chakra sword.

_An eye for an eye. A sword for a sword. A cut for a cut._

She swallowed and focused the remainder of her chakra into her hands. It was a chance; a small hope. She had never used the mystical palm technique for anything other than surgical purposes. However, when the chakra was focused correctly, her hands held the same cutting power of a scalpel. 

All she would need now was an opening.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cloaked Akatsuki member at the head of the group stopped and raised his hand. Behind him, the other three members paused and looked down the corridor at what caught Zetsu's attention.

A figure stood, silhouetted by the torchlight, a few yards from them. The person leaned lazily against the wall, arms folded, one leg crossed over the other. He made no move toward them.

"This is not your affair, Sannin. Go and we will let you live." The strange, green man's robotic voice echoed down the hall.

In response, the figure chuckled. "_You_ will let_ me_ live? I think you've misjudged your situation."

As if on cue, the Akatsuki turned as a noise sounded behind them. Their curiosity was greeted by Tsunade's maniacal smile. The Hokage motioned to the other Konoha shinobi. "These gentlemen are on a mission as well, Akatsuki. I don't think they'll let you stand in their way."

"Hokage-sama." Zetsu's bow was slightly less than respectful. "We're so glad to see you. Now there can be no question of who broke the contract."

"It was my mistake to ever make a deal with the likes of you. I should have never left something I wanted done well to low-life criminals."

The green man growled, but his advance was stopped by an outstretched arm. The blue haired woman smiled slightly. "Peace, Zetsu. Let me handle this—healer to healer."

Throughout the verbal confrontation Naruto had remained silent. He watched with curiosity as the woman stepped forward. But it was Kakashi's reaction that surprised him the most.

His former sensei stood only a few feet away. Even with the distance between them, Naruto could see the copy ninja tense as the woman spoke. Sweat broke out over Kakashi's forehead and his hands curled into fists. The Kyuubi youth could see his body shaking.

"Kakashi-sensei?" he whispered. "Are you alright? What's going on?"

"Oh, hello Kakashi," the melodic voice crooned. "Long time no see."

Naruto glanced from Tsunade's look of sympathy to Kakashi's look of pain. The copy nin only uttered one word.

"Rin."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke fell back a step. He glanced down at his bleeding arm and then up at his opponent's chakra-filled hands. She'd only managed to land the punch as she'd been evading his attack.

She wasn't on the offensive. She hadn't been on the offensive during the entire fight.

He took the moment to re-examine the young woman in front of him. She was badly injured and unable to heal herself. Large gashes bled from various areas on her body. What wasn't bleeding was badly bruised. He was fairly certain that she had some broken bones as well.

He could finish her off in one move. Then he would be free of the sannin.

But he was torn.

Sakura felt a faint glimmer of hope as she witnessed the indecision in Sasuke's red eyes. It filled her with a new resolve.

"Sasuke," she said, "look. Look over at Orochimaru's old body. Look at that and tell me that you still don't believe me."

The Uchiha spared a glance over at the limp form in the corner. Lifeless—just as he would expect it to be. It proved nothing…

…_but wait…_

As he looked closer, moving nearer to the dark corner, he was shocked at what he saw.

The old, familiar form of the snake master was gone. In its stead lay a large, unmoving, coiled white snake. The face was similar to the sannin's, but the eyes were glazed over with the unseeing pallor of death.

"That is his true form," Sakura whispered from behind him. "In his search for immortality, he first experimented on himself."

The light of chidori vanished.

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke couldn't face her. "I…I…" He shook his head. "You…I…"

"You're right, little brother," an unexpected voice replied. "She shouldn't forgive you. We can't forgive those who attack the ones that love them."

Even though his heart dropped, Sasuke kept his composure while he turned around.

Itachi held Sakura in front of him, hand across her mouth, kunai held ominously near her throat. Sasuke's rage boiled as the hand holding the kunai slowly moved up and caressed the side of the medic's face.

Despite the fear the younger Uchiha saw in his teammate's eyes, he felt a small flame of possibility light at the overtone of anger the green orbs contained.

As long as she was alive, Sakura would keep fighting.

"Let her go. Your battle is with me."

Itachi shook his head. "No. I don't think so. She shows much potential. When I become the _ultimate power_ it will be handy to have someone like her around. I think I will stick with the plan to kill you and then I'll force her to take your eyes."

"She'll fight you."

The older Uchiha nodded. "I want her to fight me. It is the only way I will be able to see just what she is capable of. To overpower Orochimaru the way she did was admirable and intriguing. Besides, she will provide me with the final point of persuasion to get the Kyuubi to come peacefully."

"Naruto?" Sasuke's jaw clenched. "You're going after Naruto next!?!"

"Hardly. He's already here, little brother. Came after this one." He shook Sakura roughly. "He and I came to an…agreement."

Sasuke looked down at his burned hand. He had already used much of his chakra in the battle with Sakura. It would do more harm to him than good if he were to summon chidori now.

"I said let her go." Sasuke's tone was low and deathly calm. "You cannot tell me you haven't waited for this moment as long as I."

Itachi almost smiled. "You are correct in that assumption." He spun Sakura around to face him and kissed her cruelly.

Instantly, Kisame was between the two Uchiha, preventing Sasuke from reaching his brother. He stood menacingly before the enraged snake protégé, forcing Sasuke to watch as two tears slid silently down the sides of Sakura's face.

Just as quickly, Itachi cast her away from him. Kisame whirled around, caught her, and retreated back behind his partner.

The oldest Uchiha's expression was cool and confident. He reveled in the pure hatred he saw on his brother's face.

"Come, Sasuke," Itachi said. "Come and get your revenge."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're outnumbered, Akatsuki." Tsunade placed her hands on her hips. "We won't let you leave this place."

"We are always prepared to die." Rin replied calmly. "I don't know if the same can be said for you. More than one face here mirrors the desire for life."

"I'm not afraid to die!" Naruto shook a fist at her. "But I can tell you right now that I won't die until I become Hokage!"

"What a shame," the Akatsuki medic replied. "A shame to cut short a young life full of ambitions. Wouldn't you agree, Kakashi?"

"Leave him out of this Rin."

"Him? Oh you mean Obito? Or is hasn't that name graced your lips since that fateful mission?" Her eyes were full of anger. "Pushed it away, just like all your other feelings, didn't you?"

The copy nin lifted the forehead protector off of his sharingan. "There is not a day that goes by that I don't remember that mission."

"Well I guess some things are better late than never," Rin whispered bitterly. "What do you say _teammate_? One more go for old time's sake?"

Kakashi nodded. "Just you and me. The winner's group stays for Orochimaru. Losers leave Sound."

The blue haired woman shrugged off her cumbersome robe. "I've wanted to fight you. Ever since that day you let me walk away."

A brief look of regret graced Kakashi's face. "You forced me to let you go. It was your choice to leave, Rin."

"Well," she said, cracking her knuckles, "now it's my choice to fight."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room was dark.

It was so dark that for a moment, Kabuto wasn't sure just where he was. Then, as sharp pain rushed through the back of his head, so did the recollection of what had happened.

He twisted his position on the floor to allow himself a visual of what was happening in the adjacent room.

_Itachi and Kisame._

His eyes narrowed at the sight of the blue man holding Sakura.

Well, they weren't going to get _his_ pink-haired medic. Besides…

…there was more than one way to skin a weasel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Coming soon: Chapter 14: A Steady Decline**

**Author's note:** For those of you who don't know, the name Itachi means 'weasel' hence the last line of this chapter.

And yes, it has been duly noted that this is the longest I've ever taken to update and for that I am sorry.

And on another note… there has been much request for a sequel to my other story "Foxes and Fans". I have decided to do this. I am not sure if it will be just an epilogue chapter or an entire story unto itself. But keep your eyes open for the post.


	14. Chapter 14

…Double double toil and trouble, Fire brew and caldron bubble, alas I do not own Naruto…

**Chapter 14: A Steady Decline**

Sakura struggled against Kisame's hold on her as the shark-man hauled her bodily from the room. He was her equal in strength when she was at top performance. Now, with her chakra depleted, she was no match for the iron-strong hold.

"We'll meet you outside, Itachi," Kisame said as they exited the room. "Don't be too long."

Itachi did not reply. He continued to stare at his brother, his expression one of malicious content. Emotions were one thing he could always count on to be able to use against Sasuke. Whatever Sakura Haruno meant to the young Uchiha was enough to cloud his judgment with anger. The look of blind rage on Sasuke's face was what Itachi had hoped for.

"Your concern for your former teammate is less than admirable." The older Uchiha's voice was low, barely above a whisper. "But it is what I expected."

Sasuke regained his composure slightly. "The only thing I care about is avenging my family."

"Oh? And you care nothing for the new family you made for yourself in Konoha? Last I knew there were at least two people left alive who cared about you. Though, after today, that number will be less impressive."

"Your words mean nothing to me." Sasuke's face was once again an emotionless mask. "Prepare yourself for death."

Itachi smirked. "It is you who should rest in peace, dear brother, knowing that Sakura-_chan_ will be well cared for in my company."

Sasuke's sharingan eyes narrowed but he remained silent. He'd used chidori so much already, he was at his limit. He was going to have to fight Itachi with yet untried jutsus. Thus far, he had no one to test them on. He was not even sure they would affect another sharingan user.

But they were all he had left.

Dragged out of the room, Sakura made it as difficult as possible for Kisame to keep his grip on her. At this point she was not above animalistic tactics, and she bit down on the sword master in hopes of a slim chance of escape. After Itachi's kiss, the salty tinged blue flesh was a welcomed change of flavor on her violated mouth.

Annoyed, Kisame dropped her on the floor. "Damnit. Are you going to be this much trouble the entire time?" He rubbed the broken skin on his arm. "No one told me you were a biter."

She remained silent. Words would only give him an insight into what state of mind she was in. She had to keep any advantage, no matter how miniscule.

"Not much of a talker, eh?" he asked. "Well, no skin off my back." The blue man grabbed her upper arm and dragged her into a nearby room. "We'll just hang out here until Itachi's done. I'll let him fight with you."

They were only a few doors down from the Uchihas. Sakura's emerald gaze locked on to the small area of the hallway she could see. She only hoped it was a familiar face that graced her vision next.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi studied Rin lazily as she stood, arms crossed, before him. He wasn't sure just what she was thinking. She'd never been his equal in fighting. Her medical jutsu had also been unimpressive as far as that was concerned. She was certainly no Tsunade; nor on the same level as Sakura. He wasn't even sure how she had managed to join Akatsuki. As far as he knew, she harbored no incredible talents.

The small smile on Rin's lips informed him that she knew what he was thinking.

"You're right, Kakashi. I'm sure it must be a shock to see me here. How could someone like me gain a position of such importance?"

"You always had a way about you." The copy nin shrugged. "I'm sure you had some trick up your sleeve."

"Actually," she said, pulling two kunai from her pouch, "it was my healing ability that got me here. Just not quite the way you think."

As Kakashi watched, Rin sent her chakra into the two weapons. The metal turned blue, slightly elongated similar in the manner Asuma used to use his trench knives.

Still, Kakashi wasn't sure how she intended to land a hit on him.

He had his answer, however, as the blue-haired woman threw a Kunai at him. He dodged it, as expected, but was surprised as it snapped back around, thrashing in the air. Even without his sharingan, he could see how she was doing it. Using her chakra, she had created a blue rope from her hand to the kunai. With this, she was able to use the weapons as if they were on a long whip. When she flicked her had one way, the kunai snapped in the air around Kakashi's head.

It was quite the techinique.

"Surprised?" she asked him. "It is simply a modification of the common mystical palm technique and a puppet master jutsu. Before his untimely death, another member was kind enough to help me perfect it, even though I had the basic elements down when I joined. And not only will the kunai cut you, the blue chakra line will as well."

The copy ninja appeared unimpressed. "So you perverted the beauty of medical jutsu, eh? Sounds a bit like another medic I met once. But I'm sure you know Kabuto already."

She nodded. "Of course. He was my disciple first, while in Akatsuki."

He dodged another of her attacks, and lashed out with one of his own. "I'm sure Obito would be impressed. You know how he always liked the evil side of things."

Her expression darkened. They both knew nothing was further from the truth, just as they both knew Obito would have been on Kakashi's side.

Her anger now uninhibited, Rin waved her arms around, forcing Kakashi to continue his flips to avoid the deadly kunai-whips.

In between attacks, Kakashi paused and held up two of his own kunai. "I didn't want to have to do this," he said as he created his own version of Rin's jutsu. "I guess that's just the way things work out."

She bristled at his pleased smile and ability to copy her technique. However, Kakashi's sharingan was something she'd spent her years with Akatsuki preparing for. She had something ready, and she was certain he would not expect it.

Dropping her jutsu, Rin allowed the chakra ropes to vanish and her kunais to fall to the ground. She then intentionally stepped into one of Kakashi's attacks. His kunai pierced her shoulder. Now connected to him through the weapon, she sent a flood of her own chakra through his chakra string, directing it up into his eye.

Again, the technique was largely medicinal. The manipulation of chakra into different body parts was easy for a medic.

And she now used that ability to blind Kakashi's sharingan.

From her watchful position, Tsunade knew instantly what the Akatsuki medic had done. She watched, horrified, as Kakashi's hand flew up to his head. He fell to his knees, and gazed wildly around the corridor.

It was an interesting use of basic medical jutsu.

Until now, Tsunade had not thought about how the simplest medical techniques could be developed and honed into devastating attacks. She'd always just assumed that a combat medic would rely on evasive tactics. However, there was more offensive possibility in the jutsus than she'd originally thought. Perhaps it was a subject worth more study. If an untalented medic such as this could comprise such abilities…

She was momentarily ashamed of herself for thinking beyond Kakashi's now deteriorating state.

Unused to serious fighting without his sharingan, the former ANBU captain felt completely lost. Never, in all his years of fighting, had Kakashi felt the despair of impending defeat.

Now that emotion flowed heavy in his veins as he stared with average vision at his former teammate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kabuto fumbled around in the dark room. He'd been able to slip past the arguing Uchihas without notice. Now, as he prepared the final touches to the body that lay on the table, he chuckled softly to himself.

The final symbol in place, he preformed the seals needed and placed his hands on the chest of the human form.

After a moment, he felt the stirrings of life within the reanimated body double.

"My, my, Itachi," Kabuto whispered. "I think this is the best I've ever seen you!"

The akatsuki double slid off the table and stood. It awaited Kabuto's command, and the medic was all too happy to oblige it.

"Very well my score-settler. Here's what I want you to do…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura peeled her gaze from the corridor for a moment to keep track of where Kisame was within the room.

The fish-like man leaned casually against the doorframe, patiently watching the same area of hall the pink haired medic was. At his boisterous chuckle, her eyes flicked once again to the narrow passage.

And her heart dropped into her stomach as the figure of Itachi broke into view.

"Done already?" Kisame smiled. "I though he'd put up more of a fight than that!"

The older sharingan user was silent. His red eyes moved from Kisame to the sitting form of Sakura. He pointed at her and uttered one word, "Come."

In shock, Sakura didn't comprehend him, and continued to stare at the two Akatsuki. It wasn't until Itachi crossed the room and picked her up that her senses returned to her.

"No! Sasuke-kun!" She fought his hold on her. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

"Calm down." Itachi tossed her back onto the floor. "Kisame, watch the hall for a moment."

Fear welled up inside Sakura as the Uchiha stared at her. But instead of attacking her as she expected, he turned and walked up behind the oblivious form of Kisame.

With disturbing quickness, he reached around, gripped Kisame's chin, and snapped the Akatuski member's neck.

As the blue figure slumped to the ground, Itachi caught it and dragged it back into the shadows of the room. He then turned to Sakura and said, "Now, let's go meet your real master, shall we?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Coming soon: chapter 15: Battling Uchihas**

**Author's note:** Just a quick "thanks" to everyone who has taken the time to review my story. I greatly appreciate the support.

Thanks again!


	15. Chapter 15

…Fool me once, and I don't own Naruto. Fool me twice, and I still don't own Naruto…

**Chapter 15: Battling Uchihas**

Kakashi was oblivious to the outraged cries from Naruto as he stared in shock at the blue haired woman before him. She looked no different than she would have had he seen her any other time. It was only the feeling of his missing sharingan that made his surroundings seem stranger.

_Come on, Kakashi. Pull yourself together. There was once a time when you didn't have the sharingan to rely on._

He thought back to those days for comfort, but none was to be found. While he'd been a genius, he had still made mistakes. It wasn't until he'd acquired the sharingan that his confidence balanced out with his abilities. Without his fail-safe, he felt as if a vital part of him had been ripped away.

"What's the matter, old friend?" Rin asked. "I gave you that gift, so it only makes sense that I was the one who took it away."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled from behind Tsunade. "What the hell did you do to Kakashi-sensei!?!"

His attempt to rush to the aid of the silver-haired jonin was stopped short by the Hokage's outstretched arm.

"Remember the deal, Naruto. No interference."

"But…!"

"She's right, Naruto." Kakashi said quietly. "You wouldn't want to let down the people who care about you by rushing in and doing something crazy."

The enraged blonde missed the hidden meaning behind his former sensei's words. However, the person they were directed toward heard them loud and clear.

Rin's eyes narrowed. "What's that? Finally an admission of guilt? Did the great Kakashi almost admit that he might have made a bad judgment call? That he did something foolish that got his friend killed?"

The look on her face was triumphant.

"No, Rin" he said calmly. "I wasn't referring to myself."

Her expression changed instantly. The hard, unforgiving look melted into one of regret. "I did what I had to do. You know that."

The former ANBU captain shrugged. "I read the reports. It seemed pretty clear to me."

"It wasn't. It wasn't clear at all. None of you were there! You would have done the same thing!"

"Then why did you leave?" Kakashi's tone was accusing. "Why did you remove yourself from Konoha before the council reviewed your actions? Could it be because two shinobi died and the fault was entirely yours?"

"Shut up!" She lashed out at him and caught him across the cheek with a chakra whip. "You let me leave! You knew where I was headed and you didn't try to stop me." She shook her head. "Maybe that's all I wanted."

Naruto watched, enthralled by the story he was hearing. It sounded vaguely reminiscent of another situation he was all too familiar with. He momentarily saw Sakura in place of Rin; Sasuke in place of Kakashi.

But Sakura would never wish Sasuke harm. If there had ever been love between his old sensei and this Akatsuki woman, he found it hard to believe that she would be able to hurt the silver-haired man so.

The two ninja were silent. Rin stared down at Kakashi, and Kakashi stared up at Rin. She had won, and they both knew it. All that was left now was the final blow.

The Akatsuki healer stepped forward and grabbed Kakashi's shirt collar. She readied the kunai in her other hand.

But as she was about to strike, Kakashi quietly whispered, "I'm sorry, Rin. I should have gone after you. That was my mistake."

The Konoha shinobi watched as tears welled up into the healer's eyes. She retained her look of rage, but her flooded gaze betrayed her. The kunai shook within her upraised hand.

"Enough of this!" the strange, mechanical voice of Zetsu called out. "Finish him Rin! Finish him or I will!"

The green, plant-like man strode forward, his own weapon at the ready.

"Hey!" Naruto struggled against Tsunade. "Hey! He's breaking the rules! Let me go! Kakashi-sensei!"

"Naruto," Tsuande leaned down so only he could hear her, "you really need to learn more about women."

Confused into silence, the Kyuubi youth turned back just in time to see Zetsu grab hold of Rin's shoulder and pull her away from Kakashi. However, as Zetsu did so, he was unprepared for her to turn into his personal space and ram her kunai into his throat. Shocked, his eyes went wide and one hand flew to the injury.

"You bitch," he gurgled out before slamming his own weapon into the healer's abdomen.

The two Akatsuki collapsed together amid a circle of shocked shinobi.

The first one to move toward them was Kakashi. He gently removed Rin's dieing form from beneath that of the green man.

"Rin…"

She smiled sadly up at him. "Don't…be sad… for me…Kakashi. I should have died…a long time ago…"

"You aren't going to die," He said with certainty. "Tsunade is here."

The blue-haired medic chuckled softly. "No…I have much to atone for…it is…my time…but first…"

She lifted a hand to the side of his face and sent a weak stream of chakra into his eye. The sharingan blazed back with full force. She smiled weakly. "Forgive me…old friend…(cough, cough)… forgive…"

"There was never anything that needed forgiving." Kakashi tried his best to smile reassuringly. "Come now, let Tsunade heal…"

Her hand fell away from his face. He looked into her eyes, only to find them open and staring—but seeing nothing. A small smile continued to grace her pale face.

Silently, Diedara and Tobi stepped over to the bodies of their fallen comrades. They unceremoniously pulled the rings from their dead fingers and turned away from the Konoha group.

"As agreed upon, we shall leave Sound." The blonde Akatsuki glanced over at Kakashi. "Rin betrayed us. She is no longer a member of Akatsuki."

With that, the two members vanished.

"What!?!" Naruto threw his hands up in disbelief. "Can you believe those guys!?! After what she just did, they have the nerve to…"

"Naruto," Jiraiya placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "That was the greatest honor they could bestow on her. Now Rin may be buried in Konoha with honor."

Understanding, Naruto went quiet again and watched his old sensei lift the dead healer.

No one said a word as Kakashi walked past them, his childhood friend held gently in his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi looked around, mildly amused. His brother's skill had progressed impressively since the last time they met. To trap the older sharingan master in a genjutsu was nothing short of impossible, yet Sasuke had done just that.

Yet, as Itachi glanced around, he knew this wasn't what it appeared to be. The landscape was never-ending barren soil. In sharp contrast to his Mangekyo world, this place had a pale moon held aloft in a dark blue sky.

Sasuke stood a few yards away. He watched his brother as the older Uchiha studied the new world they were in.

"Impressive, Sasuke, even though I think your plan backfired."

"Think what you will."

Itachi smirked. "At first I thought this was your version of the mangekyo world. But then I realized that you have yet to gain that honor. Whatever this place is, you have trapped us both here. I am not the master of this world, but neither are you."

"You are correct." Sasuke widened his stance. "Prepare yourself."

Itachi remained as he was. "Interesting. You have brought us to a place where our jutsus are useless. Trying to balance the scales a little? You forget," he shrugged off his cloak, "you were never my equal in taijutsu either."

Sasuke rushed at his brother, leaping through the air. He brought his fist down hard, and directed the hit to his brother's face.

Itachi twisted to the side and ducked down. He swung out his leg as Sasuke landed, intending to knock his brother's feet out from beneath him as he came down. Sasuke was prepared and as soon as he touched the ground he was airborne again. This time he landed behind his brother.

Itachi leaned to the side, and Sasuke's elbow missed its target.

"Your rage is misplaced, little brother. Don't you see? You would never have reached your full potential if not for me."

Sasuke blocked Itachi's kick to his stomach, grabbing his opponent's foot and throwing him into the air. Itachi landed a short distance away.

"If I had left things as they were, you'd be nothing more than a worthless member of the Konoha police. Just like Father."

The two brothers stared each other down before they clashed again. This time, both managed to land punches.

They broke apart and circled one another.

"They had to die Sasuke. You must know that now. You and I are too alike. We crave the same power. You would not have been happy living the life they would have chose for you. If I hadn't done it, you would have."

The rage in Sasuke's eyes was enough of a victory for Itachi. If he could not invade his brother's mind through genjutsu, he would do it another way.

They fought again, and the kicks and punches would have shattered bones had either of them made contact. The stepped away from each other, breathing heavily.

"Come Sasuke, forget your revenge. Join me. You know the potential of the sharingan. You know we can control the tailed beasts. And once I have the nine-tails, I will be unstoppable. We could rule this world together."

"The nine-tails?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You'll never accomplish it. That is one demon that will remain beyond your reach."

Sasuke watched Itachi smile. The older brother said, "Not since I made a deal with him myself. I showed him the way to you and Sakura and he has agreed to give himself over to me."

Sasuke covered the shock he felt well. _That's just like Naruto. Speaking with his heart and not his head._ "You won't live long enough for that."

Itachi blocked Sasuke's kick, and grabbed his brother's leg before he could pull away. As Sasuke flipped over to break the grip, Itachi anticipated the movement and let go. In mid-air, he grabbed Sasuke's other foot and twisted it cruelly to the side.

His ankle broken, Sasuke retaliated quickly, and as he fell, he caught Itachi in the face with his fist. Blood spurted from the oldest Uchiha's nose, and his lower lip split open. Itachi wiped the blood away, his sharingan eyes narrowed.

Despite his split lip, his next words were sharp and clear. "It's a good thing I have a medic waiting for me after this. Maybe I'll get to know her some before I destroy her spirit."

Balanced on one leg, Sasuke growled. "Leave Sakura out of this. She's nothing to you."

"On the contrary, she's everything to me. She's the only other one who can obtain the mangekyo. Don't you get it? If I make her remove your eyes and then finish you off, she'll have killed her best friend. Then I'll simply keep her trapped within a genjutsu until I have need of her powers. Having another sharingan user around would make controlling nine tailed-beasts a lot easier."

"She'd never do it."

Itachi shrugged. "It doesn't matter. She'd be easy enough to control." He touched his fingers to his lips. "I could probably make her do _anything_."

That was the last straw for Sasuke. He ignored the searing pain of his ankle and rushed at the grinning sharingan master.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was surprised at who was waiting for her when she was lead down the hall and up a flight of stairs into what appeared to be a large throne chamber.

"Kabuto!" She stepped out from behind the figure of Itachi. "But you…"

"Disappeared?" he finished for her. "It's a long story." He turned to the waiting Akatsuki figure. "Thank you, my puppet. Now go keep watch while Sakura and I have a little talk."

"That…that's not really Itachi? That's his body double, isn't it?"

"Of course." The other medic looked annoyed. "If that'd been the real Itachi I'm sure he'd have been less accommodating to you. You'd probably be dead by now."

"If only I were so lucky…"

Kabuto grabbed her arm roughly. "Remember our deal Sakura? You're coming with me. We've got a long life ahead of us."

"Deal!?!" Sakura pulled out of his grasp. "There's no deal! Sasuke-kun isn't safe! He could even be dead right now. I'm not going anywhere!"

The dark look on Kabuto's face took on a menacing hue. "What do you propose? Are you going to go back there? Take on Itachi? What's the point if your precious Sasuke-kun is already dead?"

He was unprepared for how quick she moved.

There was a loud smack as Sakura's fist made contact with the grey-haired youth's cheek. She stood over him, rage fueling her strength since she was out of chakra. "I'm going back, Kabuto. If you think you can stop me, you're welcome to try."

With that, she turned and bolted out of the room. The Itachi double let her pass by. His master had not instructed him otherwise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you going to do, Sasuke? Kill me? You'd kill your own brother?"

Both Uchiha's sat, severely injured, on the dusty ground.

"I will avenge my family!"

"You'll be just like me. You already are. Only I didn't kill _my_ brother."

Sasuke smirked, ignoring the numerous injuries that pained his body. "There is no other way. We cannot both leave this place alive."

As soon as those words were out of his mouth, the world around them wavered. Itachi nodded. "Thank you, brother for the entertainment. But I think it is all about to end."

The atmosphere shimmered again.

_Damn it! What's going on?_ Sasuke knew but didn't want to accept it. Someone had found the unconscious bodies of him and his brother. And that person was now trying to revive him.

After a moment, the alternate world vanished and both Uchihas were cast back into the waking world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think he's coming around." Tsunade glanced over at Naruto. "He's badly injured but not dead. I'm not sure why he's unconscious."

"Let's just carry him out. By now the others may have found Sakura-chan."

Tsunade glanced over at the prone form of Itachi. _If Sasuke isn't dead…_ "Naruto, let's get Sasuke out of here. If we need to, we'll come back for Sakura."

"No…" Sasuke's feeble voice broke through. "Itachi…"

"What? What's that Sasuke?" Both Naruto and the Hokage leaned in closer.

The Uchiha's lips moved again, the words barely audible. "He's not…"

"What? Sasuke! Speak up!"

"I believe he's trying to say 'he's not dead'." Both Naruto and Tsunade turned around, the shadow of Itachi falling over them. As unprepared as they were, both instantly fell into the sharingan master's genjutsu.

"That was simple enough." Itachi knelt down next to his brother. "Poor Sasuke. You used up most of your energy on that technique didn't you? And since I had nothing to do with it, I retained all of mine. Guess that means I'm the better Uchiha after all."

He pulled a kunai from Naruto's pack. "I'll make sure that when he wakes up, he thinks that he is the one who killed you. Using his kunai only seals the illusion."

Sasuke struggled to sit up, but his body was beyond exhausted. He could see Itachi's injuries were still present, but the other sharingan user had ample amounts of chakra to rely on for strength.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of your friends for you."

There was a resounding 'clink' as the kunai was knocked out of Itachi's hand. He turned his angry gaze to the doorway. There, silhouetted against the torchlight stood Sakura. She pulled another shuriken from her pouch.

"No, Itachi. _I'll_ be the one to take care of my friends."

The oldest Uchiha's eyes narrowed, and he smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Coming soon: Chapter 16: Cry Havoc! And Let slip the Dogs of War**

Author's note: Just to throw this in… I don't really believe that the blue-haired Akatsuki pictured in the manga is Rin. I simply used that theory for this story because I felt it worked well. 

I also doubt that if Kisame died in the manga that it would be as quick as I made it in here. However, I think it works since Kisame wouldn't have expected Itachi to kill him, so he wouldn't have been on the defensive. Besides, if I took the time to elaborate on everything that minor, this story would never end.


	16. Chapter 16

...I do NOT own Naruto…

**Author's note: **Please note that I will try to wrap this story up ASAP. I recently found out that a family member of mine has terminal cancer, and I have been spending my spare time dealing with that. That is the reason I have not updated recently.

Also… I am elated that some of you are grammar gurus. I used to be one myself. However, I rarely re-read my fanfiction entries, and I certainly do not comb through them for minor grammatical errors. Just because a comma is forgotten or misplaced does not mean I do know what proper sentence structure is. I have not worried about such things since college English class, and I do not intend to start back up again.

With that said, I will post what I manage to write regardless of how long the chapters are. I think that by doing this I will be able to keep the updates a bit more frequent.

**Chapter 16: Cry Havoc! And Let slip the Dogs of War**

Itachi studied the petite silhouette within the doorframe. Her person was disheveled. Her stance was wide. Her breath came in deep, ragged draws. Piercing emerald eyes stood out from the rest of her bruised and dirt-covered body. His stare did not miss the way her legs trembled slightly as she fought to keep her battle stance.

"You're looking well, Sakura." Itachi stood. "I won't bother to inquire after my partner. Clearly he has been incapacitated."

She didn't reply. There was nothing she could bring herself to say to the man who stood a few feet in front of her. His invasion of her person still burned on her lips, and his odor of sweat refused to leave her nostrils. She remained where she was as he slowly stepped closer to her.

As Sakura pulled out another kunai, Itachi stopped. "This will be easier for both of us if you agree to cooperate," he said calmly. "I have no reservations about harming you. I simply need you to be alive, no more no less."

Her gaze traveled over the forms of Naruto, Tsunade, and Sasuke. The younger Uchiha's face was turned toward them, and Sakura could tell he was awake.

Her voice, when it finally came out, sounded foreign to her own ears. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but I won't be helping you. One of us isn't going to leave here alive."

The mangekyo master's eyes narrowed, and his expression darkened. He had little tolerance for stubbornness, and the pink-haired medic was testing his patience. It was proving to be an immensely annoying problem to figure out how to fight her and not kill her. Unfortunately, he still needed her.

Then again, Itachi had more strengths than just his jutsus. He was also inclined to avoid another battle, no matter who his opponent was.

"I don't agree with you, Sakura." He ventured another step closer, pleased when she held her ground. "I think we might be able to come to an arrangement. You _did_ make a deal with Kabuto, did you not?" At her silence, he nodded. "I thought so. Well, I can offer you a similar deal, with a similar prize."

Sakura's eyes flicked over to Sasuke. The raven-haired youth struggled to shake his head.

Itachi followed her gaze. "Yes, you've guessed right. I'll forget all about Sasuke. All I want you to do is take his eyes. You can even give him your old ones, if it pleases you. There's no reason he has to die."

"And then what? I have to come with you?"

He nodded. "Yes. And when the time comes you will achieve the mangekyo like myself." _ She does, after all, have more than one best friend. _ Itachi almost smirked. He wanted the Kyuubi anyhow. "You wouldn't be alone. Naruto has agreed to come with me. Think of it as a way of looking after him as well."

"Naruto?" Sakura stared at the limp body of her teammate. "Why would he…"

"To find you, Sakura. Don't you think you owe him the same?"

His question left her speechless. She knew he was up to something. Despite the fact that his words rang true, she would have to look past them. This was her last chance. She had to defeat Itachi on whatever level he wanted to fight.

She swallowed, avoiding Sasuke's gurgled protests. "Very well. I'll do it."

"Yes," Itachi stared at her. "You'll do it right now too, while he's unable to stop you."

His strength completely gone, Sasuke fought against the helplessness he felt as Sakura quietly knelt next to him. If he could have turned his anger to physical strength, he would have killed them both. How could she do this to him? Take his eyes? He would rather be dead.

Out of everyone, he thought Sakura would have understood that.

As she moved closer to him, Sakura leaned down next to his ear. "Please, Sasuke," she whispered, "you need to trust me. _And don't doubt your instincts._"

He only had a moment to ponder her words as Itachi's hand wrenched her up and away from Sasuke's face. The older Uchiha gripped her chin cruelly, staring into her eyes with his crimson gaze.

"Get on with it," he whispered, inches from her face. "I don't want to have to persuade you."

Facing burning, Sakura pulled her chin from his grasp and placed her hands on either side of Sasuke's face.

"I have to seal off the blood vessels first," she said loudly. "It will take a few moments."

The younger Uchiha waited to feel the change within his body. Sharingan or no sharingan, he would kill them both for this.

However…

The feeling he anticipated was not present. Instead, Sasuke felt an incredible surge of chakra enter his body. He didn't know what to make of it at first, until he realized what Sakura was doing. Shocked, he could only stare at her flushed face and watch as she visibly began to weaken.

She whispered to him again. "Sasuke…now…"

She collapsed forward onto his chest as he sent an elongated chakra blade straight into the chest of the confused Itachi.

The older Uchiha snarled and fell to his knees. His gaze of hatred moved from the refreshed form of Sasuke to the fatigued body of Sakura as she tried to crawl away from them.

Ignoring the wound that was killing him, Itachi reached forward and grabbed the pink-haired woman's ankle. He clawed her back toward him, and pulled out one of her kunai as he grappled with her.

Sasuke disengaged his chakra blade. He couldn't send a current of chidori into his brother while the other man had a hold of Sakura.

The medic struggled beneath Itachi, her hands covered in blood that seeped from the Uchiha's wound. Part of her irrationally yearned to heal the mortal injury even as Itachi managed to land another cut on her with the kunai.

She managed to kick upward at the same moment Sasuke pulled Itachi away, and the sharingan master toppled away from them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming soon…the last chapter?


	17. Chapter 17

...Naruto? No… no I don't own Naruto…

**Chapter 17: Blood Defines Nothing**

His blue eyes opened to a blurred scene of chaos. Barely aware of where he was, Naruto shook his head groggily and tried to clear away the disorientation that pounded through his mind

"S-Sasuke?" he whispered, vaguely aware that his former teammate—who had been on the floor in front of him—was not there now.

A loud crash caught his attention, and he turned to see what caused it. A brief glimpse was all he managed as a strong pair of hands grabbed his upper arm and dragged him across the floor and out the doorway.

"Hey! What the hell…"

"Quiet!" Tsunade's pale face appeared beside him. "Naruto, pull yourself together!"

"Granny Tsunade?"

The Hokage didn't respond immediately, her eyes trained on what was happening in the room before them. She couldn't fit all the pieces of the puzzle together yet, but whatever happened had clearly caught the oldest Uchiha by surprise.

She placed a finger to her lips and motioned to Naruto. They both watched as Sasuke and Itachi tumbled away from the injured form of Sakura.

She wasn't sure what had shattered the sharingan user's hold over them until she saw the gaping hole in Itachi's chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The force of Sakura's upward kick sent Sasuke off balance as he tried to pull Itachi away from her. He stumbled backward and managed to catch himself.

Itachi, however, hit the floor and remained there. He propped himself up enough to glare at Sakura, who also remained on the floor. The pink-haired healer's breathing came in short, quick, breaths as she lay on her back. She moved her arms and legs carefully, and winced with pain from the cuts Itachi had inflicted upon her.

His eyes still locked on the slight form of the healer, Itachi's raspy words were directed to Sasuke. "Well, little brother? Are you going to finish me off? This is the moment you've been waiting for isn't it? Killing your own brother… just as I killed my own mother and father. I guess more than blood ties us together."

"I am nothing like you," Sasuke said quietly. "Blood is the only thing we share, and it does not define who I am."

"You're wrong. Your blood is what makes you an Uchiha. It is the strength you have sought all along, and it will be what makes you who you are until the day you die."

"You've said enough." The younger man summoned another chakra manipulation. "Be glad your pathetic life did not last longer than this."

The hint of a smile touched Itachi's lips. He'd won. His death would not provide Sasuke with the relief he hoped for. It would only leave him filled with another kind of emptiness.

Sasuke raised the chidori blade.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He looked up, his gaze meeting Sakura's. Her emerald eyes were tired, but they spoke just as loudly as any words she could have uttered.

He couldn't kill his brother.

After all the years he'd spent training, after all the time he'd lost searching for the power to defeat Itachi, he just couldn't do it.

It all went back to that day three years ago when he'd fought Naruto. He couldn't kill him at the end. He claimed it was only on a whim. But that wasn't the truth. He couldn't kill someone he cared about. He'd seen his loved ones murdered, and it had torn him apart.

He just didn't have it in him to do that again. He still hadn't forgotten the bond he'd shared with Itachi.

The older Uchiha had been right. Bonds were what made him weak. Yet, as he looked at Sakura, he realized that those bonds were the only reason he'd continued to fight. Love of his family had driven him just as much as hatred for his brother.

It was what gave life meaning.

It was what made him human.

And it was the thing that would prevent him from being alone for the rest of his life.

The blue glow from chidori vanished from Sasuke's face. He ignored Itachi's growl of triumph and stepped across the sprawled Akatsuki member toward Sakura. Sinking to his knees at her side, he let his gaze trace the lines of her wounds. _She did this for me. She risked her life. _He felt slightly guilty for doubting her in the beginning; for thinking that she'd side with his brother. The thought of her willingly going anywhere with Itachi still made his stomach churn.

"Sakura." He barely managed to whisper her name. "Can you move?"

She nodded. "I'll manage, Sasuke-kun."

He ignored her reassurance, knelt and gently lifted her up, and then turned to leave the room. The disappearance of Naruto and Tsunade was curious, though he didn't doubt they were nearby. The sannin would be able to heal Sakura enough for her to be able to travel on her own.

"If you leave me alive, Sasuke, this will never end." Itachi's voice echoed in the damp room. "I'll come for you both. You'll never be able to walk down the street without wondering if I'm watching. You'll wake up and wonder if you're really alone. _She'll_ go to sleep wondering if I'm waiting for her."

Sasuke paused in the doorway, his back to Itachi. The words his brother let hang in the air rang true. He knew it would never end. And he was concerned that he may have saved Sakura this time only to put her in greater future danger.

He would have reconsidered his decision to let Itachi live if he hadn't seen the figure striding toward him down the hallway.

"No, Itachi," Sasuke stepped out into the corridor, "I won't be worried about that at all."

The youngest Uchiha cradled Sakura to him as he passed Kisame. The shark-man entered the room where his partner lay in a spreading pool of blood. Sasuke didn't turn around to watch, but he heard the blue man utter, "So, you thought you could kill me, eh?"

Itachi's protest died in his throat as his partner's legendary sword made Sasuke the sole Uchiha survivor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a small room slightly farther down the hallway, Tsunade sank down against the stone wall. "Well, Naruto?" she asked the blond. "Did he do what I thought he would?"

The young man nodded, his eyes fixed on Sasuke and Sakura walking toward them. "Yeah. Yeah he did, Granny Tsunade. How'd you know Kisame wasn't dead anyhow?"

She shrugged. "I can't imagine someone as strong as Kisame dieing so easily. The shock to his neck simply pinched enough nerves to make him black out."

"And how did you know it was Itachi who tried to kill him?"

"I didn't. It was just a guess. Who else would have been able to catch him so off guard?"

Naruto nodded. "So it's over then?"

The Hokage rubbed her face and sighed. "Let's go meet up with your teammates. It's been a long day. I could use a drink."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Exiting the lair, he chanced a look behind him.

No one had followed. It wasn't a surprise. No one other than him and Orochimaru knew about the secret doorway.

Kabuto smiled.

"I will see you again, Sakura-san," he said quietly, making his way deeper into the forest of Sound.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Coming soon: Epilogue**

**Author's note: Just FYI:** Blame fanfiction for my late update. I've been trying to post this thing for almost a week.

Also… I guess just a huge 'thank you' to all of you who review and keep me going. I do apologize again for the delay in chapters, but I promise I will get the epilogue out before the week is over. And sadly, I've got another good story idea. Heaven knows when I'll find the time to write it.


	18. Chapter 18

…As stated in my newest story (that's right! The alerts aren't working but the first chapter is up) I do NOT own Naruto…

**Epilogue**

The stars were out. Their pale light was lost against the soft glow of the full moon. But to Sakura, who sat with her back against an aging tree, they were the brightest stars she had ever seen.

Most of the other Konoha shinobi slept. Even Sasuke, who had remained with them on their journey home, had his eyes closed as he leaned against a tree opposite the small clearing. Naruto also slept nearby, somewhat less majestic in his slumber with arms and legs splayed, snoring loudly.

Somewhere unseen, Tsunade and Jiraiya kept watch on the outskirts of camp, undoubtedly high up in the treetops.

Sakura thought she was enjoying the peace alone until a hand gently touched her shoulder.

"Eh?" She looked up, surprised to see Kakashi standing behind her. Without an invite, he plopped down beside her, saying nothing.

They sat there in companionable silence before Sakura spoke quietly. "Are you okay Kakashi-sensei?"

The older shinobi couldn't meet her green gaze. He smiled slightly, his exposed eye crinkled at the corner. "I'll be fine eventually, Sakura. How about you? How are you holding up?"

"I'll be fine too. Eventually."

"Sakura…"

She knew what he wanted to ask her, and she didn't blame him. Instead of making him say it, she volunteered the information. "It was only physical pain. Any worthwhile shinobi could have withstood it."

He studied her out of the corner of his vision. She stared up at the sky, her pale face anything but serene. He could see the memory of pain etched on her features, and he could see the irremovable scars of it in her emerald eyes. She was strong but she was still human.

She reminded him of another medic he'd once known.

Sakura was aware of her former senseis scrutiny. But as much as he wanted to hide it, he was unable to conceal his own pain from her. His worry for her wellbeing could not hide the suffering that tore him apart.

As a healer, Sakura was schooled in all kinds of pain.

She reached over hesitantly and ruffled the former ANBU captain's hair just as he had done to her all those years ago.

Completely caught off guard, Kakashi's eye went wide, but then he couldn't help but chuckle. The simple gesture was so comforting it almost brought tears to his eyes.

_Sakura. You sure have grown. You've made me proud._

They sat there without saying anything else, both staring up at the night sky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was careful not to move as he watched his two teammates. He had debated going over to Sakura himself when she didn't fall asleep, but Kakashi beat him to it.

Something about it annoyed the Uchiha. Something about how everyone gravitated toward Sakura. Even Kakashi, who needed no one—who was friends with no one—even he wasn't immune to the strange effect she had.

Sasuke flinched mentally as he realized that the copy-nin was staring at him. His hidden watch was no longer so hidden. Sakura, however, remained oblivious.

Aware that someone else needed Sakura's healing powers, Kakashi stood and said his goodbye. He strode away from his student's confused look.

As Kakashi exited, Sasuke pushed himself away from the tree.

The pink-haired medic tensed when she realized the Uchiha was headed toward her. Since they'd left Orochimaru's lair, she'd been strangely awkward around him. Part of her still didn't trust Sasuke completely, and that realization made her even more uncomfortable.

She looked over at Naruto's sleeping form. _If only I could be more like him. He's already accepted Sasuke back like a brother._

"Sakura."

She shifted, wishing she could slip into the tree behind her, as Sasuke crouched directly in front of her. He wasn't about to allow her the option of not looking at him.

Her green eyes were irritated when she finally met his gaze.

"Sasuke…kun."

"Why aren't you asleep?"

She shrugged. "I haven't seen the stars in a while. For all I know this could be the last time I ever see them."

"That's foolish. If we were attacked, you'd be too tired to help yourself."

"Is that why you came over here, Sasuke? To tell me I'm foolish? Well, trust me, I already know that. Thanks."

The Uchiha clenched his jaw. This wasn't the way he wanted things to go. His eyes narrowed, and he leaned in closer to her. She went to slide to the side of him, but found herself stopped by the blade of his sword. He pushed the cool metal into the tree, making an effective barrier to keep her from moving away from him.

Sakura's heart felt like it dropped into her stomach as red sharingan bore into her. She had never felt such a forceful feeling of murderous intent. He had literally frozen her in place with fear.

"Sakura," Sasuke's voice was barely audible, "your tone upsets me."

Something inside Sakura started to boil.

"I did not come over here to correct your foolishness."

The boiling feeling rose higher, and Sakura's fingers closed into a fist. His face was inches from hers. She'd never felt like her life was in danger like this before. Not even when she'd been stabbed by Sasori, or tortured by Kabuto. She'd never felt so _trapped._

It angered her. And the boiling point flooded over.

Sakura broke out of her fear-induced coma and hit Sasuke square in the chest. He flew across the clearing and slid to a stop against a nearby tree.

Instantly, Sakura felt overwhelming guilt. She raced over to him, her face crimson, unable to look him in the eye. She was also aware of the sudden appearance of Kakashi at the outskirts of her vision. But just as quickly, the copy-nin was gone.

Sasuke remained where he was as Sakura healed the injury Sakura's fist had left on his chest. He watched her flushed face, amused that she felt so badly for having hurt him. He hadn't really left her any other option. Still, he was more than just slightly impressed that she had broken his hold on her. Not many people could withstand the full force of his chakra.

He gently grabbed the wrist of the hand she had on his chest. He felt her tense again. "Sakura, I only wanted to thank you."

Her green eyes flicked up to his dark ones. "You need to work on your people skills, Sasuke-kun."

He almost smiled.

She'd already forgiven him. Only Sakura and Naruto could forgive him so effortlessly. It shamed him more than he cared to admit.

"You would have run away. You're uncomfortable around me."

"You should know me better than that," she said.

He continued to hold her wrist. "I do know you better than that."

"Sasuke…please. Don't do this. I-If you're going to leave again… don't do this. Don't hurt Naruto any more."

"Naruto?"

She nodded. "You and I are the only family he has."

The Uchiha stared at her thoughtfully. "You think I'm going to leave again."

Sakura looked away from him. "The thought has crossed my mind. I mean, Sound does need a leader now…"

_Sound._ The word echoed in his mind. _Kabuto._ The sadistic medic was still out there somewhere. Sasuke instinctively pulled Sakura closer to him. He'd forgotten about Kabuto.

"Sasuke?" She snapped him back into the present, and he released her.

"I've got more important things to worry about other than Sound."

The look she gave him was guarded. "Really?"

"Yeah."

The look he gave her froze her again. This time, however, the emotion she felt wasn't fear—it was the complete opposite.

Surprised, Sakura was unsure what to do. She settled down on her knees next to him, still reveling in the strange new impression Sasuke was giving her.

When dawn broke through the darkness, the first ray of light fell on the forehead of a slumbering Sakura.

She murmured something in her sleep, subconsciously readjusting her position against Sasuke's shoulder.

The Uchiha hadn't moved since she'd fallen asleep, and he remained where he was as Kakashi sidled up next to him.

"The others will be awake soon."

"Hn."

"Perhaps, for the time being, we should wake Sakura up. Unless you don't mind awkward situations."

Sasuke sighed inwardly. He knew what the former ANBU was referring to. It would raise more than a few eyebrows if people saw them together.

But instead, he only replied. "She's still sleeping."

Kakashi nodded. "Do you think she's a deep sleeper?"

Sasuke looked up at his former sensei. The man was sneakier than he'd ever realized.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Konoha appeared in eye sight, Kakashi glanced over at his other traveling companions. He would be grateful to be able to bury Rin in the place she deserved. The copy-nin glanced over at the other shinobi carrying a precious burden.

Sasuke was unaware of his stare, the Uchiha's attention on the still sleeping form of Sakura in his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The End.**

**Author's Note:** Ooooo… what about Kabuto? Well, I guess we'll never know for sure. Maybe he'll pursue Sakura and maybe he won't. But that's for me to know, and for you to decide on your own.

Please be sure to check out my newest story " I Have Called You Friend". I don't think alerts are working, but you can find the story in my profile. First chapter is up.

Thanks again to all my faithful!

-AdariasWrath


End file.
